


The Seduction Game

by cauldron_on_fire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Found Family, M/M, Multi, New Altea, Other, Revenge, altean colony au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldron_on_fire/pseuds/cauldron_on_fire
Summary: New Altea is a peaceful planet where the only harmful thing is gossip. Lotor is a literal god among men and there are at least two people ready to rip everything away from him. Rumor has it that rebellion is afoot. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) But Lotor can't be bothered with that when he has a pretty new play thing at his side.





	1. Game Strategies: Phase 1

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again, i can't get away from this ship it seems. .-. oh well

On the most peaceful planet ever imagined, whispers of a resistance flutter from ear to ear. To rise against the Galra prince’s rule and stop screenings for the second colony. No one knew where the chosen went, and no one knew if they were truly going to see those chosen ever again. The resistance, as far as anyone knew, was a rumour spreading like the plague.

 

It starts as just that; a rumour, but in the dead of night when all the Alteans are asleep propaganda finds it's way onto doorsteps and shop walls. Whoever had the time on their hands must have a serious team behind them. As the Alteans worked to clean up the flyers during the day, new ones replaced the picked up ones in the night.

 

Whoever did this was cunning, and secretive; or at least a very good secret keeper. A double life was not something easy to lead in a small tight-knit community. Yet someone was doing it flawlessly. One had to be a model citizen as well as using that same civility to their advantage in the resistance. To blend in while gathering intel, play dumb when wandering into restricted areas, and of course confidence of fucking steel that these plans will succeed in the end.

 

More information gets leaked when a seemingly harmless Altean catches a glance at the screens galra soldiers hold, more is learned when someone swipes a book for galra code while feigning to be lost, more is gained when pretty doe eyes flirt with guards that have a weakness for attention. Everything resistance members did was in order to obtain something they need, and all the while never raising suspicion.  In numbers they were small, but in intelligence, strength, and stealth they were many.

 

A major holiday was coming up, making the people of New Altea antsy with all the resistance activity. This holiday was just one of several scheduled visits from Lotor, the savior of the Altean people. The many statues around the villages were being spiffed up as the date neared. That being said, many believed the resistance would tagert and deface Lotor’s statues.

 

The day came, the statues remained untouched. In fact, nothing had been spread that night. It seems even the resistance could take a night off. Lotor touched down on the landing pads as normal and greeted the people that adored him so. Within the crowd of Altean, a pair of intense blue eyes met with the Galra prince’s. Something ever so peculiar about the feeling behind the gaze, something Lotor had not seen in the eyes of those he’d saved. And just like that, the blue eyes were gone.

 

“Contact made. Target intrigued, left wanting more.” A young Altean man spoke quietly into a communicator with an air of confidence.

 

A voice on the other end picked up in the ear piece,” Gross. I’m glad you’re the one doing this and not me.”

 

“You’re just jealous.” He chuckled, as he walked away from the crowd.

He hurried out of sight, down a narrow ally and climbed up a makeshift ladder to join his team. A blonde Altean sat at the ready as he laid down next to her. She turned her head as the other joined her on the roof,” I don’t see how you can even think about touching someone like that.”

 

“We gotta hit him where it hurt, Ro.” he said, propping his head up on his hand as they watched Lotor being greeted from afar.” He took our families and used them for power, I’m gonna take his heart and break it.”

 

“And how are we going to do that again, oh fearless leader?” Romelle smirked.

 

He smiled back,” Fake it ‘til ya make it.”

 

They nod in quiet agreement before getting up and leaving the rooftop and enter the building they had been sitting on. Inside, three young children play as if they had no idea the hero of the Altean people had arrived.

 

“Big brother!” The two older kids jump up. Twins, identical in almost every way. They hurry over to the the two older alteans.

 

“I thought it was a school day, what are you doing home at midday?” the altean man chuckled.

 

“You know we have today off, Lance!” The pair began to climb on their older brother.

 

Lance picked the twins up and looked to the youngest.” Sami, you’re awful quiet.”

 

Sami gave his big brother a thumbs up and went back to doing his own thing. He didn’t talk much since their mother was chosen to leave. Understandably so, and his vocabulary was limited to his name, ‘mama’, ‘where’, ‘bubba’, and his sister’s names Millo and Nali.

 

Romelle sat down on the bay window seat of this family home. They’d banded together some rotations ago and she still felt out of place just a little bit here. Lance didn’t want to move his remaining family away from their home and Romelle couldn’t stand being in her family home without getting angry. He invited her to take up shelter in one of the three now vacant rooms, and did his best to include her in everything. The kids took to her almost immediately, insisting she was family now.

 

Lance knew Romelle as well as he knew himself, and vice verse. Meaning they both knew they were barely holding their shit together and about one minor thing going wrong from a breakdown. Ever since her brother crash landed and revealed the truth to her, they’ve been working extra hard to try and bring this plan into fruition.

 

“Okay, you guys know the drill tonight? No matter if Mister hoitty-toitty is here or not, I know three little one that have school in the morning.” Lance said, setting down Millo and Nali.” Ro is in charge tonight, got it?”

 

“Oh yeah!” Nali nodded, looking to her twin sister.

 

“Top secret mission stuff happens tonight!” Millo replied to her sister.

 

Sami just shakes his head in agreement, watching his sisters run over to Romelle and proceed to climb over her. She just smiles and shrugs,” I rather watch the kids. I don’t pity you Lance.”

 

“That’s the point.” Lance chimed.” As much as I hate the dude, my acting game is on point and my looks are killer~.”

* * *

 

The sun has set over the horizon, from his home, he can hear music from the square wafting down the neighborhood streets. He slips on his shoes with a soft smile and checks himself once more in the mirror; looking sharp as always.

 

“Alright, I’m off.” Lance announced as he stood by the door.

 

Romell looked up from reading and snorted,” Don’t get distracted out there. I mean, like have fun but remember the objective.”

 

“Don’t I always?” he shot back and opened the door,” I should be back before morning. Keyword  _should_.”

 

“And if you aren’t?”

 

He smiled,” Assume I’m being a pillow princess and send the kids off to school.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Romelle affirmed and waved goodbye as Lance left.

 

He shut the door softly and turned towards the street. The music was a bit louder outside and would only continue to increase in volume until he was in the center of town where the celebrations were being held. He stepped down the street with confidence, a path he’d walked many times before with Ro when they painted the town in protest flyers.

 

Tonight he got to mix business with pleasure, which could end either in a good or bad way; mostly bad. But Lance has all his bases covered, if anything happened to him, Romelle would take guardianship of his younger siblings; if he were to fall in love with Lotor, Romelle’s there to smack him out of it. In all complete honest, Ro is Lance’s rock at this point just as he is her's.

 

They probably never would’ve been friends had it not been for Lotor’s backwards way of supplying the galra empire with quintessence. She was level headed when Lance lost his cool, he was her sharpshooter when her aim was off; as thick as thieves come, a bond to last lifetimes.

 

In their society, friends were only made to gossip about each other behind the other’s back. New Altea was as vain as they come complete with backhanded compliments and fake ignorance. When Romelle had her outburst when her brother left, everyone left her to rot. The whispers were deafening, she had no one left and society ostracized her even more that she eventually went off into the forest and build shelter there. At least she could live in peace there. No one bothered her; well, Lance bothered her, a lot in fact.

 

He lost his eldest sister first and that's when he went to find Romelle. Only a few hours worth of searching and he found her hideaway, knocked on her door and made a joke that she was like a witch. She slammed the door in his face right after, but he just kept talking through the door, admiring how well she had built her new home. It didn’t look like the houses within the village, it was much more cabin-like, built from thick logs and chimney of stone. With no luck, he left her alone after spouting off one more joke and saying his goodbyes.

 

Lance didn’t give up though, he went back every day at the same time until she opened the door and let him babble on on her doorstep until she invited him in. He sat in a chair and watched her go about her routine while he talked to her. Finally she’d had enough of the chatter and slammed her palms down on her table,”Why are you here? Nobody goes out of their way to find the crazy witch in the woods!”

 

“They’ve chosen my mother.” he told her.” They took my oldest sister a bit after they took your brother. My oldest brother just got shipped off and now my mother has been chosen…. I want to stop- I want to stop th-the whole screening and choosing process. I just know wherever they take the chosen… It's not some paradise of another world.”

 

Romelle reluctantly agreed to work with Lance. Then her brother contacted her not long after, she found out what they really did with Alteans and relayed everything to Lance. Together they went back to find her brother to at least give him a proper burial, but the Galra had already covered their tracks. They had taken Ro’s brother and the ship and even filled in the hole to make it less suspicious.

 

Thinking back to it now, Lance could pinpoint the moment Romelle went from non-committed to the cause to dead set on taking down Lotor’s monarchy. He still couldn’t believe how much time had past since they set out on this mission. He hummed along with the tune as he got to the edge of the crowded plaza, where merriment was to be had. Lance took one last look down the street behind him and carefully pushed his way into the assembly of partying Alteans.

 

They’d been working the last few rotations to nail down Lotor’s favorite hot spots and times he like to be at those locations. With the moons just barely above the treeline, Lance walked with purpose to the local pub and hurried in. He took a moment to catch his breath, wedged up against the wall as the patrons went in and out as they pleased.

 

The young man lifted his gaze to gauge the room, it wasn’t very big, the dance floor was barely able to fit ten people on a good night and they were at least thirty Alteans trying to dance on that poor floor right then and there. Others hugged the wall and sat at the few bar tables that were also pressed up against the wall due to overflow. Lance chuckled, usually this pub couldn’t get patrons under the age of 50. Holidays like this always brought out the younger Alteans with their wild partying tendencies.

 

Up at the bar, probably the only one sitting on a stool, was the target. Lotor looked to be enjoying himself as he watched a packed bar dance about, and he was the only one who had any room. Everyone gave him space to move if he so pleased, which was annoying to say the least. Lotor had stated before he came to be treated as any other person, yet everyone treated him like a God and he just ate that shit up.

 

Lance put on his best act and wiggled his way to the bar, finding a way to wedge himself in to get a drink, just a few feet away from the prince. The bartenders were too busy fussing over Lotor and the other patrons, that they didn’t notice Lance, which gave him a chance to steal someone’s stool. He sat down and observed the others, he wanted to dance, but one more person on that dance floor just might making the severe buckling into a full on break and send someone into the cellar below.

 

To make matters worse, he was getting squished on either side by others trying to get their drinks. He glanced over to where Lotor was and saw him still sitting there, watching this chaos of Alteans at the bar. Lance got shoved and bashed his rib cage into the bar top with an audible yelp, that was enough for him to duck to the floor and find his way, away from the bar, holding his sides in pain. It was more of a he got the air knocked out of him thing than actual injury, but enough to for him to nope the fuck out of there.

 

Lance sighed softly, trying to keep on goal with what he came out to do tonight. Maybe he’d have better luck at the next spot once Lotor started to move. With that in mind, he pushed his way to the doorway and exited the building. The night air hit him hard, only a few moments in that stuffy bar was enough to feel claustrophobic. He took in a breath of fresh air before taking in the square for all that it was on this holiday night.

 

The giant statue in the middle was in fact a very intricate water fountain that was the centerpiece of this town. Lance briefly thought of targeting the fountain with banners to accuse Lotor of all the awful things he’s done. It was a big target, it would take a while to figure out how to do so under the cover of night without someone noticing. He wouldn’t waste too much of his time trying to figure that out tonight, he was going to finesse he’s way into Lotor’s life and turn it upside down in the worst possible way.

 

Lance shrugged his shoulders a bit and stepped away from the pub to better observe the fountain in the gentle glow of the street lamps. He’s seen this fountain thousands of times, he’s played by it as a child, and passed it every day on his way home. It depicted Lotor with two Altean children; one on his hip the other hugging his leg, all looking into the far distance. Every Altean child has heard the story of the fountain, about how the three figures were looking towards the bright future for New Altea. The statue faced the horizon where the sun rose every morning to further bring truth to the story.

 

He used to believe in such an amazing future, now the only future he could picture is with this very statue being pulled down by his people. It would soon be a reality, as long as this plan worked.

 

“I never really liked all the statues they’ve put up, but this one… This one brings me joy in seeing each time I visit.” That voice, the hint of ‘I am your god, praise me’ in his tone. No doubt it was the ever so prideful Lotor.

 

Lance didn’t even look at him,, he just responded calmly,” I always admired this fountain. Might have something to do with the fact my family was the ones who made it when the village finally settled.”

 

“Now that you mention it, you do look like a descendant of Beldor. He was an excellent sculptor.” Lotor was now looking at him, gaze firmly fixed on the Altean.

 

“Of course he was. His genes sculpted me, and many other beautiful Alteans throughout the generations.” He boasted and finally turned his eyes to the man he was talking to.” What does the savior of my people want with someone such as myself? Of all the people you could talk to, you chose me. You must not have heard about how far my family has fallen from grace.”

 

“Gossip is just that. What someone decides to do with rumours is their decision, not yours.”

 

“Wise words from a wise man.” Lance smiled. Lotor was a lot taller than he pictured up close. It was clear he was a man who valued his looks, that long white hair symbolized his status as royalty. Lance looked up at Lotor and could faintly see Altean markings on his cheeks, a soft red that he’d never seen on anyone before. Most Alteans had pastels or vibrant colored markings, his own were a bright baby blue, but never harsh colors like red.” I think this is the first time I’ve ever even seen someone in your status up close.”

 

Lotor looked surprised by that, he made a point to know every Altean colonist, down to the newest born. He took Lance’s hand, bowing to the other and bringing his hand to lilac lips.” Then consider this my formal apology. I am Lotor, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance….”

 

“Lance.” the Altean nodded, trying his best not to yank his hand away. Having the Prince bow to him and kiss his hand was definitely an attention-getter. If he wasn’t careful he’d have an even bigger target on his back for so easily having the savior of his people submit to him.

 

“Lance.” Lotor repeated, standing upright with a coy smile, clearly knowing what he just did in a busy town center.” I quite like that name. I noticed you at the greeting this morning. Your eyes are hard not to notice. There’s something so different about you.”

 

“That's because you’ve never seen the world I live in the way I have.” Lance hinted, trying to get Lotor out of this square so he would stop drawing so much attention to himself while chatting with the guest of honor.” Folks around here don’t exact like my wild streak.”

 

“Perhaps they should.” The taller man said. There was a twinkle in his violet eyes, like he had his own ideas of how this encounter was going to play out. Lance had to find a way to take the situation back into his own hands.  He wasn’t about to be swindled by the Galra prince, not when he had people he needed to protect.

 

A clock on the corner chimed, marking midnight, Lance sighed,”It’s been lovely, Lotor, really, but I should go.”

 

“Why, the night’s still young.”

 

He paused, he didn’t want to admit he had a full house to the other. It would only make for more problems,” My house is… Not in town. I’m a bit of a recluse.”

 

Lance then tried to explain he lived in Romelle’s old cottage in the woods outside of town, realizing he was only digging himself into a deeper hole as he would now have to keep the cabin up to snuff if Lotor decided to pursue him. He described his ‘home’ full of vibrant plants and everything carved by his hand, explaining that after his outburst when he mother left for the second colony he found it easier to live away from all the gossip and drama of the village. He totally jacked Romelle’s story line, leaving out the revenge parts of course, to try and convince Lotor he only came out tonight to possibly catch his eye.

 

Lotor bought it, hook line and sinker. Why would an Altean have any reason to lie to him?” Oh I see. You’re home sounds… Quiet.”

 

“Well if you ever want to find some peace, you’ll know where to find me.” Lance agreed.

 

“I will accompany you back. The forest must be a bit different at night.” He decided. Lance felt like he was going pale, but nodded to allow the other to walk with him.

 

Lance held it together as they walked from the plaza to the outskirts of the village towards the edge of the woods. He only stopped briefly when he remembered he didn’t have a light. He didn’t plan on taking Lotor this way, but he sure as hell couldn’t take the prince to his actual home. He took a deep breath and let his markings glow as light. There were only a few bio-luminescent plants that lived with in the forest also helped light the way.

 

“Can all Altean’s do that?” Lotor asked, looking curiously at Lance’s glowing markings.

 

Lance shook his head,” Only those considered endowed with magic. I guess that makes me the creepy witch that lives in the woods.” he chuckled softly.” The family story is we worked for the old royals on the original Altea. We were glorified fortune tellers, I suppose. Not that my abilities are needed in everyday life now.”

 

He turned off the path they were on when he saw a small trail of glowing mushrooms, lighting the way to the cabin. He smiled he’d walked this path many times during the day, it was different at night. He had no idea how much work Ro had put into this place, it seemed rude now to have asked her to leave this place in favor of his family’s home. As they got closer, Romelle’s  now overgrown garden lit up the front, night flowers and shrubs glew gently. Ivy ran up the outside walls of the cabin, thankfully covering the ‘Go Away!’ sign Romelle had hung next to the door.

 

“This is embarrassing. I need to do some serious gardening…” Lance admitted, now standing on the front step.” Next time you visit I will have it better kept.”

 

“It's not the worse I’ve seen.” Lotor said, looking around.” It has character. I can tell you care about your home very much.”

 

That night Lance found himself sleeping in a bed that was not his own with old sheets Romelle had yet to come get due to his house being full of clean linen that was hardly ever used with the household now down to four instead of the original eight. He did not sleep well, after telling his partner in anarchy what happened and getting laughed at, he basically spent all night thinking about how dirty the sheets he was sleeping on and how quiet everything was out here. He’d never been alone like this.

 

His home was always full, he was the middle of seven children, and not once had he had a house to himself. His eldest sister would’ve known how it felt to live on her own, she moved out when Lance was about eleven rotations. And not long after she was chosen to go to the second colony. Their mother cried as she moved all her stuff back into her old room in boxes, she was so proud her oldest daughter was going to make a life for herself on the second colony. Lance’s heart sank when he knew that wasn’t the case now.

 

She was probably in some tank being used as a battery next to their brother, mom, and dad. He hated thinking about it, so he did his best to push it to the back of his mind. He tossed and turned all night and finally finding sleep just as the sunlight began to peak through the curtains.

* * *

 

In the morning, Ro dropped by so they could figure out how to keep Lotor interested, which unfortunately meant Lance would have to live in Romelle’s cottage until this plan was done. He’s going from hands on big brother to moved out, will visit occasionally big brother. Meaning Romelle had to take over caring for her best friends siblings while he did this little song and dance with Prince Lotor.

 

His siblings came over that day after school, as instructed by Aunt Ro. Lance about cried trying to explain what was going on, but Millo and Nali understood perfectly. “Ro gets to look after us will you play house with Lotor and then stab him in the back!”

 

“That’s a very blunt way to put it, Millo.” Lance shrugged, his kid sisters were something else.” You gotta make sure Sami’s okay, got it? Work on his thumbs up thumbs down system, try to get him to talk more like I’ve been doing okay?”

 

“We will! Right Sami?” The girls look at their young brother who only nods and gives a standard thumbs up.

 

Lance chuckled,” This hopefully won’t take long. I don’t want to miss much of you guys growing up.”

 

“As long as big brother doesn’t fall off the plan and end up doing something stupid like fall in love with the enemy, we’ll be fine.” Romelle teased.

 

“Like I would do that.” Lance huffed.” I would sooner stab my eyes out than ever fall in love with someone like  _ him. _ ”

 

She nods and puts an arm around him,” I’m just saying, you’re a disaster bi.”

 

“And you’re a disaster lesbian.” Lance shot back.

 

After a good chunk of time being taken up by talking about how things were to going to work until Lance found a good opportunity to majorly fuck over Lotor, they all went back to cleaning and fixing up the place until it was back in the well loved condition Ro once had it in. Lance caught Romelle by the little stream running behind the house she had dug herself when she first moved out here.

 

“I’m sorry I took you away from this.” Lance spoke softly as he came up behind her.” You worked so hard to make this spot your own and then I came in and fucked with your flow, and now I’m moving into this place to play pretend with the grossest creature to ever wander the cosmos.”

 

“It's not all bad, pretty boy.” Ro smiled, turning her gaze towards him,” I met this crazy eccentric dude with a huge family hell bent on anarchy.” As she turned her back to the stream, the sunlight through the trees lit up her features,” He pitched me this wack plan and let me live in his home.”

 

“Ro…”

 

“Lance, I… You’re my family now. Those kids inside are my family. I love you more than I probably should.” She told him.” We’re going to take down Lotor together. And when it's all done we can burn this house to the ground and build a new one.”

 

Lance hugged her tightly,” Thank you, Ro.”

 

She returned the embrace, finding herself not wanting to let go, but when she did, she looked him in the eyes with determination,” Now you go find that fucker, seduce the hell out of him, and wreck his shit.”

 

“Oh I’ll ruin his life, guaranteed. I’m going full drama queen when I bring the wall down on that idiot.” Lance assured her.


	2. Game Strategies: Phase Two

Lotor was still here. Which was strange, he normally only stayed for the day and left the following morning. Romelle came to Lance with an armful of important looking parts that went to the Galra ship so Lotor was grounded until they could find replacements. Lance helped her hide them in the forest,” I can’t believe you did this.”

 

“Well we have to keep him here somehow!” Romelle beamed, clearly proud of her handy work.” These parts are so small it's going to take them Quintants to find what’s missing. That’s enough time for you to smoozsh your way into his pants and then destroy his whole world. Besides, I want my best friend back sooner than later. So keep playing ‘pretty little liar’ and get it done.”

 

“Alright, I can’t argue with that, plus I’m amazed you managed to get that far unseen.” Lance admitted, patting the dirty where the parts were now buried and moved a rock over the spot to keep it from looking suspicious.” This is far enough away from anything it wouldn’t be found until generations later.”

 

Together the pair walked back to the cabin to clean up and enjoy a cup of tea while they discussed where to go from here. Lance knew that with an open invitation left up in the air for Lotor, he would be more than sure to drop by. They came around to the front and began gardening, Lance wasn’t too good with this stuff so Romelle agreed to show him the ropes since he would now be living with this garden.

 

“You know, maybe you should marry him and then kill him on our honeymoon.” Ro suggested.

 

“ _ Our _ honeymoon?” Lance raised a brow, looking over from where he was kneeling, pulling weeds.

 

“Yeah, you think I’d let you go alone? Then you can secretly marry me and play upset widow for a while and then do the big dramatic reveal that we’ve been married since Lotor disappeared.” Romelle beamed.

 

Lance shook his head and laughed,” you’ve been watching too many novellas. Besides, our marriage would never last.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You’d leave me as soon as you found a girl as pretty as me.”

 

“Never, there’s no girl as pretty as you, Lance.” She pointed out, smiling at her friend. Lance could feel a certain type of love for her, of course. She was this amazingly intelligent being that just so happened to put up with his bullshit. And as much as Lance loved her, he would never risk their dynamic to pursue something he knew wasn’t there. And they both knew that, they were family at this point and nothing could fuck that up for them.

 

“Very true.” Lance puffed out his chest.

 

“No one cares about how they look as much as you do.” Ro watched his ego deflate a bit.”For what it’s worth, you’re cosmetology knowledge is a skill in it's own.”

 

Lance chuckled, they went back and  forth like this for a while, taking shots at each other with inside jokes and just, in general, enjoying each other’s company. Lance sent little water balls over to Romelle and let them pop on her while she would throw the weeds she was pulling. 

 

“I’ve missed this.” She remarked. Lance was inclined to agree, he missed coming out here to visit Romelle, getting to know her, helping her tend to her home. The first time Lance saw Romelle smile was in the garden.

 

She laughed at one of his remarks, bringing out a warm radiating smile. He would never forget it, it was like getting hit with this warm ray of sunshine on a cold day. She has come to love every stupid joke Lance had ever made, and even told him she looked forward to whatever dumb shit he would say during his visits to the cabin.  

 

The pair shared a tender moment, reminiscing on the fun they had out here. Lance looked at her and promised,” Some day I’ll build you a house out here and we can enjoy this together again.”

 

Romelle nodded,” I want a house on the river so when we’re old and grey I can sit on the porch and watch the water run.”

 

“I’ll make it happen, Ro.”  And she knew he was good for his word. Lance had done so much for her and in return all he asked was for her friendship, she’d found the perfect guy to hang with long after their youth escaped them.

 

* * *

 

Lance was out back by the stream when Lotor came to visit. The prince must’ve been bored waiting for his ship to be repaired, strolling up to the cottage like he was so sure of himself. Lance didn’t hear Lotor knock on his door because he was lost in thought among his Gilderlillies. Nor did he hear the footsteps following as Lotor came around to the back.

 

The prince found the Altean sitting by the bank, in the middle of bunches of flowers reaching up to Lance’s shoulders where he sat with a book on his lap. Those blue eyes set on nothing in particular, absentmindedly watching the quiet nature of the forest around him. Lotor only stopped when he noticed Lance was watching the local fauna walking on the other side of the creek, but it was too late. The animals noticed and took off in the opposite direction, tipping the shorter man off that someone was here.

 

Lance turned swiftly, ready to fight a trespasser only to find Lotor standing there, looking a bit guilty for scaring off the fauna.” Oh! You startled me.”

 

Lotor gave a sheepish smile,” I don’t mean to intrude.”

 

“You’re not. I just don’t get many guests out here.” Lance shut his book and got up, smoothing out his clothes.” What brings you to my neck of the woods, your majesty?”

 

“It seems I have a group of… Very enthusiastic  _ fans _ .” Lotor began, looking around as if he felt he was being watched.” I-I can't seem to get away from them! They find out every location I'm at and they just…” he threw his arms out in front of himself making a gesture,” Gawk! They stare and try to get my attention. And they stand outside my ship  _ all night _ !”

 

“Sounds like you need a spot to hide out and someone to keep them at bay.” Lance put a hand on his hip with a smirk.” I think I got a couple ideas.” he turned from the poor prince and went for his door,” come inside, we'll figure something out.”

 

Lance didn’t wait for Lotor to follow, he went inside and began to make tea. He set out two cups, filled the kettle and turned on the stove top. He hummed a gentle tune while he waited to hear footsteps on the hardwood floors. The door creaked, noting Lotor coming inside. Lance stopped what he was doing for a moment,” Shoes off please.”

 

Lotor stopped in the doorway, half hunched over because the threshold was a bit too short for him. He heard Lance’s voice again,” House shoes are on the rack by the door.”

 

He looked over to find too small slippers awaiting him. An assortment of at least five pairs, ranging in size. Even the biggest size was too small for the rather large visitor, so he trudged in with his heels hanging out of backs of the slippers, at least Lance had a high ceiling. He sat down at the table, putting his head in his hands as if he’d been stressing this whole time about this group that wouldn’t leave him alone.

 

Lance grabbed the kettle off the stove before it started to whistle too loudly, pouring the hot water into the mugs with the tea infusers sitting inside. As the water darkened, Lance asked if the prince liked any sugar in his tea and put a few spoonfuls in both. He brought over the cups and offered one to Lotor,” Tea for your thoughts?”

 

“Thank you.” Lotor sheepishly took the cup.” I can see why you chose to live out here. In town all I heard was gossip and just….” 

 

“Bullshit?” Lance helped.” When you have no real enemies to worry about, everyone picks a target and makes their life hell. And then you have the one who obsess over certain people, whether it's in a good light or a bad light. You’ve got a whole mess of people out there ready to eat dirt if you told them to, Mister.”

 

“And how do you propose I get rid of these…?”

 

“Stalkers. Call them what they are.” Lance told him, taking a sip of his perfectly warm tea.” You gotta get thick skin about you or get someone with thick skin to be your go to. Get the people talking about something other than you. You stay here long enough and eventually they’ll move on to gossiping about who’s wife is cheating on who.”

 

Lotor took in all this information, eyes heavy. He must not have gotten much sleep the night before, having to worry about the locals outside his window.” I do have a bodyguard, but he’s a bit… Excessive when I have issues like this.”

 

Lance moved closer, daring to put his hand on the other’s shoulder,” You wanna hide out here? That’s fine by me. I got one bed, and one bathroom and nothing but trees surrounding my home.”

 

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble…”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Then we have a deal.” Lotor reached his hand up and laid it over Lance’s on his shoulder.

 

And so, Lotor was now unofficially shacking up with him. While he left to collect a few things, Lance called Romelle and told her everything. She was delighted to know her little tips to the local fan club drove Lotor right into Lance’s arms.

 

“I fucking knew that was you. That fanclub does nothing but obsess from a distance.” Lance laughed when Ro revealed it was her casing out every spot Lotor’s been at for the past few days.

 

“Someone had to give him a little nudge.” Ro’s voice sounded from the communicator.” Now keep him close, I’ve got to look after the kids.”

 

She hung up and Lance slipped his communicator back into his pocket, waiting for Lotor to come back. He went outside to tend to his garden in the meantime, stooping down to grab the watering can.

 

He watered his flowers and plants, pulled a few weeds, and picked some of the ripe fruit. It wasn’t too long before he heard frantic running in his direction, following by more footsteps. At the beginning of his pathway he could see Lotor, pursued by an animal. It was taiboral, thundering down after the prince as he very narrowly outran it. 

 

Lance very calmly walked towards them,” Stop running!” He commanded.

 

Lotor skip to a halt just behind him, turning on his heels to see Lance walking towards this charging animal.” What are you doing?! It’s going to kill you!”

 

The Altean didn’t respond, he put his arms outstretched as the taiboral ran at him. The creature in question was actually very beautiful, tiger stripes and a rich brown fur. The taiboral’s glowing eyes turned from it's fixation on Lotor to Lance, who was standing there without fear. Before it could stop, it ran right into Lance, who locked his arms around it's neck and steered it in a circle to slow it down. The taiboral’s ears flicked, two sets of eyes went from anger to surprise to submission, knowing when it was beat. Lance barely missed getting swiped with it's massive fangs overhanging it’s muzzle.

 

“Easy. Easy.” Lance said as the circling slowed and the taiboral eventually sat down from getting dizzy. Only then did he let go,” Fascinating!” He exclaimed.” I’ve always wanted to see one up close.” he lit up as he began examining the disoriented creature.” She’s beautiful, healthy fur, strong shoulders and… Oh! A mother! Lotor you must’ve stumbled near her den. Her cubs must be waiting for her.”

 

“You… Are examining this thing that almost attacked me?” Lotor took a step back, eyeing the taiboral distrustingly.

 

“taiborals are docile if you show no threat. There’s a spot on their neck that if you can hit it, they’ll calm down. The same can be said if you feed them hilder berries.” He lied, he was totally lying. He watched Romelle suplex a taiboral once after he got too close to one. Ro had told him if he ever encountered an angry one to grab it by the neck and pray. The creature got up, and began to lumber away. She looked back over her shoulder at Lance before walking back down the path to get back, taking off in a full sprint away from them.

 

“What do hilder berries do to them?”

 

“Get them high. It's true for most animals. Something about the berries is a natural intoxicant.” Lance told him. Romelle and him ate a whole bunch once and were stoned off their rockers for hours, the only downside was the massive case of munchies. They must’ve eaten three times their weight in quick fix foods before finally coming down after a nap. He turned to Lotor, patted him on the chest, and smiled,” come on. You’ve got a lot to learn.”

 

Lance had a lot to learn as well. He needed as much information as he could squeeze out of Lotor before the ship got fixed and find a way to become someone the prince trusted more than anyone else. In the meantime, Romelle was kid wrangling and keeping an eye out for all things Lotor related to keep the prince near Lance at all times. The Altean lead Lotor back inside, taking his shoes off at the door and walking barefoot on the hardwood floor with confidence. 

 

Lotor sat down with his bag, sighing. Lance looked over,” Did she almost get you?”

 

“I suppose she took a few snaps at me.” Lotor shrugged.

 

“Because you’ve got a big hole in that bag and well… Mind standing up and turning for me?” Lotor stood up and turned away from Lance, who came up behind him and put his hand through a hole in the back of his shirt.” Man you’re lucky. Only your shirt got chewed up.”

 

“Oh lucky me.” Lotor said grimly. He picked up his bag and examined the hole.” Oh dear.”

 

“Lemme guess.” Lance poked his head around from Lotor’s back.” Everything fell out.”

 

He only nodded. What a horrible start to what was supposed to be a magical stay with the hospitable man he’d met. Lance patted him again reassuringly, his touch was calming and yet lit a fire within. The Altean so freely put his hands on royalty like the prince was just some common podunk boy down on his luck. It was tempting to grab those pretty little hands and do who knows what. Did Lotor even know what he wanted to do with Lance? Probably not.

 

Lance tapped his index finger on his chin,” hmmm, guess you’ll just have to let me dress you.”

 

“E-Excuse me?!”

 

“Would you like to spend hours finding the clothes you lost? There’s a lot of poison moss in those woods and you might run into that Taiboral again and she might not feel as nice about me putting me arms around her most vulnerable spots.” Lance said.” Let’s just lay low for a while.”

 

Lotor went to argue, but if it meant not running into that angry taiboral, he would bare with the idea of looking a bit drab.” Very well.”

 

Lance’s eyes lit up like the brightest stars in the sky, and quickly he got to work. Lotor was taller and broader than anyone he’d ever known, which proved a bit of a challenge to dress. Lance muttered to himself about what would look best on him and what colors would really compliment him. Seeing the altean put this much thought into thing made Lotor feel a bit more at ease, while Lance rummaged through his closets and trunks to find something; anything to fit Lotor. Finally he found something, luckily his father had been a rather large man.

 

A soft brown puff sleeved shirt was produced from an old chest at the foot of Lance’s bed. The color was perfect, like when something was aged with coffee, that sort of light brown coloring was just the thing for Lotor. While it resembled more of a pirate’s shirt than what was fashionable in the village at the moment, somehow Lance knew he would pull it off.” Try this on for size.”

 

Lance hurried over from the bed to Lotor, holding the shirt with a grin. Seeing the shorter man’s enthusiasm made him feel a sense of obligation to humor the other at least. Without a second thought, Lotor pulled his ripped shirt up over his head. In that moment, Lance stopped, shit this guy was not shy and it looked like he had a few scars, hinting at a not so fabulous past perhaps. Lance quickly handed the shirt over, face flushed, he had to take a few steps back and look away. He was honestly not expecting someone that had been put on a pedestal by his people to be battle damaged. 

 

Lotor pulled on the new shirt, seeing the other’s reaction. Now embarrassed himself, he lowered his gaze,” How does it look?” He asked, trying to bring the subject away from the awkwardness that was in that moment.   
  
“That’s a good color on you.” Lance said, coming back to Lotor.” Brings out your features.”

 

The pair settled in to a little more than awkward first night together. Both very aware of the small space they were sharing as well as the fact Lance had now seen Lotor half naked.

* * *

 

Lance woke up in the morning, brushed his hair and teeth, made tea for two, and then went out to his garden. Lotor’s first three days had been… Interesting? Like there was this unspoken thing between them that held a certain weight in the air. It felt like a lump in his throat anytime he tried to speak, some part of him felt almost bad for Lotor. The prince looked like he had some heavy load on his back when he was relaxed. A gleam in his eye that told him he should be doing something instead of sitting in a witch’s cottage in the middle of the woods.

 

Lance left his shoes inside, walking outside barefoot as he once did while visiting his friend when she dwelled here. He took a moment to appreciate everything around him, seeing the birds in the trees begin to wake and chirp their songs. In the early morning light, there were still a few night creatures fumbling around to get back to their homes for slumber. He smiled, watching a striped fur ball stop to drink from the stream before waddling onwards. It was quiet, as opposed to inside his home where Lotor slept. The other was less than graceful while sleeping, he snored like a freight train and drooled. Lance took one look at Lotor’s sleeping face and almost didn’t recognize him as the same man.

 

The Altean took in a deep breath and then went back inside with to wake the other. There was a full day ahead of them and it wouldn’t be ruined by Lotor sleeping in. Lance approached the couch bed, where the other was snoring away, limbs hanging over the the foot of the bed as due to his height. Gently Lance placed a hand on him and shook his shoulder,” Lotor…” he spoke softly as to not scare the prince.” Lotor, wake up.”

 

Lotor’s pointed ears wiggled a bit in response, the snoring stopped as he emitted a groan from his now closed lips.” Hmm?”

 

As he opened his eyes, he was graced by the beauty of the altean’s gentle smile and kind eyes.” Good morning. Sleep well?”

 

“Somehow.” Lotor slowly picked himself up onto his elbow, groggy. Lance got up from his spot next to Lotor and retrieved the tea he let steep the few minutes he took for himself outside.” Have you been up long?”

 

“I get up when the suns rise.” Lance told him. He got up so early because he was used to making his siblings breakfast and seeing them off to school. He was starting to miss them terribly, but as long as Lotor was around he couldn’t go see them, not unless he had a damn good excuse as to why the kids looked related to him.” So not very long.”

 

Lotor took the tea offered to him, sitting up more in his bed. His hair messily draped over his shoulders as he held the cup in his hand. Like everything in Lotor’s hands, it's was almost comically small as he gingerly sipped from the mug. Lance leaned on the counter, resting his face on his fist with a laugh,” You must feel like a giant around us.”

 

“Hmm? Oh, I suppose I do.” Lotor looked over at him.” I am definitely taller than most of the Alteans.”

 

“Any plans today?” Lance asked, turning away to begin preparing breakfast.”I’m sure you want to check on your ship.”

 

“I do need to do that.” the prince sighed.” Some other business I need to attend to as well.”

 

Lance nodded, listening to the other’s words get quieter until he was just muttering about business he needed to attend to. Lance beamed,” I have to go into town as well, so we'll make it a day trip.”

 

The sing-songy tone in the Altean’s voice made Lotor perk up a bit. At least he had that to look forward to. After breakfast, the pair dressed and began down the path from Lance's humble cottage. 

 

The forest was quiet, at the end of the pathway that led to the cabin was about as far as Lotor had ventured since the Taiboral incident, but with Lance at his side he was much more confident in leaving. Though he did look over his shoulders a bit more frequently than he would in an open familiar area. Lance strolled one or two paces ahead, not seeming to notice Lotor’s hesitance. He only did noticed when he felt Lotor get closer, almost as if the other was worried about running into that taiboral again. Lance slowed his pace to walk next to Lotor, bumping his hand against the prince’s before cautiously intertwining their fingers together.

 

Lotor almost jumped out of his skin when the shorter man did this,” W-what are you doing?”

 

“Holding your hand? I can stop if you are uncomfortable.” Lance began to pull his hand away. The other grasped onto him tightly, not wanting to let go just yet. He resigned himself to holding this grown man’s hand as they continued down the walking trail, about halfway to the edge of the forest. Lotor’s hand was rough, much more so than he would’ve imagined a man of his status to have. 

 

Lance had always seen the prince on this untouchable pedestal, but the way Lotor behaved and carried himself hinted that he might’ve had a hard past. It may soften Lance’s opinion of him a bit, but not enough in a way that would make him diverge from his and Ro’s plan. He knew damn well what to expect going into this; learning the deepest darkest secrets, taking everything with a metric ton of salt. Lance carefully pressed against Lotor, giving his hand a squeeze in return, looking at him like he was the most interesting man in the galaxy.

 

“You have beautiful eyes.” Lotor’s faint markings got a little brighter when he noticed Lance looking at him.

 

Lance smiled at him, a radiant smile that made his cheeks hurt because it was so fake he was amazed at his own skill to play this role of interesting Altean that lived isolated from society.” Thank you.”

 

They continued on, hand in hand, before coming out onto the beaten path on the outskirts of town. Lotor quickly let go of Lance’s hand as they got closer to the village, he must’ve seen someone he knew quite well, like one of his soldiers. Which Lance wouldn’t doubt, the soldiers were all over the place when Lotor was visiting. 

 

They walked into town, Lance moved a bit away from Lotor,” I have to go to the market. Would you like me to go with you to the ship first? Don’t want your fan group to run you down.”

 

“I would like that.” Lotor nodded, now more assure of himself. He seemed to thrive in an urban setting, much more confident. Then again, there were no tiger-like creatures to worry about in the village.

 

As they moved through the crowd, Lance could feel eyes on him. Of course, he just lured the savior of his people out into the woods for several days and suddenly appeared in the square walking next to him like it was nothing. He ignored it, eyes were always on him anyhow; he was the man who refused to continue participating in the screenings when his mother was taken, his family had strange abilities and sometimes those abilities manifested when he was emotionally compromised. 

 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the ship, there the pair was greeted by a few guards who’d been working on the ship ad began catching Lotor up on their findings. Lance half listened while his gaze wandered, his attention was caught by a unique haircut; a mullet. Despite this mullet, the man sporting it wasn’t all that bad looking, he appeared to be… Well, some species Lance had never seen before. Hazel eyes caught him staring, quickly Lance averted his gaze, but it was too late, the stranger knew he had been gawking. 

 

“Oh! There he is! Over here, my friend!” As Lance tuned back into the conversation at hand, Lotor was waving someone over eagerly.

 

“Sir, I’m your bodyguard.” the person he was waving over said as soon as they came within earshot.” And I would like to know just where you’ve been for the past few days.”

 

Lance looked from Lotor to the stranger he was talking to to find it was the man he was just staring at.  Embarrassed, the altean scooted a hair closer to Lotor, noticing the cocky smirk this man was wearing. 

 

“And just what are you wearing?! Did you lose all your clothes?” the man asked, pinching the light brown fabric in between his thumb and index.” You’d lose your head if it wasn’t attached to you, you know that right?”

 

Lotor chuckled nervously, watching his bodyguard eye over his shirt,” Well, it would appear I had a hole in my bag. My gracious friend here allowed me to borrow his clothes.” he explained, gesturing to Lance,” He allowed me to stay with him to avoid the, umm…  _ Problem  _ group.”

 

Lance smiled graciously, avoiding direct eye contact with the bodyguard. He was just too pretty to look at up close. “And who exactly is your friend?”

 

“This is Lance.” The prince introduced.

 

“Lance, huh?” the bodyguard seemed to let up on Lotor.” I guess he was left in the right hands.”

 

“I’m no bodyguard but I can hold my own.” Lance straighten up and flared his hands out with swirls of blue light emitting from them,” I guess you could say I’m quite… Magical.” he smiled when the man in front of him took a step back in surprise,”Whatcha name there, Mister Bodyguard.”

 

“Keith.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags have been edited, i decided a side plot last minute and am slowly working it into the main frame.


	3. Game Changer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all enjoy, i had hell trying to write this chapter.

Lance somehow managed to keep himself calm while Lotor led him and Keith through the ship for inspection. His gaze fixed firmly ahead, only getting glimpses of the inside of the ship through his peripheral vision, not that he’d need it, Romelle had clearly already been inside the ship as she had taken as much as she could carry in small yet very important engine parts. Lance hadn’t seen her in days, this was probably the longest they’d ever gone without contact since they became friends. He missed her, and his brother and sisters. 

 

While he silently wondered how they were doing, he half listened to the conversation at hand, fiddling with his belt with many pockets on it. Just sort of absentmindedly organizing the things he carried, which the only things he really had on him was his wallet, his communicator, and his list of things he needed from town.

 

“-t do you think, Lance?” Lotor’s voice brought Lance back to the conversation at hand.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Keith would like to inspect your home.”Lotor said.

 

Lance looked from Lotor to Keith and shrugged,” If you want your bodyguard to stay with us, you can just say so. Having two of us might would be nice.”

 

“Two of us?” Keith asked.

 

“Oh he didn’t tell you?” Lance smirked,” I totally saved his hide. He came running down my path with a big ol’ taiboral at his heels.”

 

Keith, for a moment looked angry that Lotor had left out this information, but impressed this tiny Altean fended off a monstrous creature.” How did you do it?”

 

“Grabbed it by the neck and spun it in a circle til it got dizzy.” He boasted.” I’m no expert but I’ve got my charms about me.”

 

This made the bodyguard laugh, shit his laugh was cute. Lance felt a warmth deep within his chest, this serious looking man had the best laugh Lance had ever heard.” We’ll have to compare notes some time.”

 

Lance may have discovered a hitch in the plan. He nodded, doing his best to hide is infatuation with this man,” Well, I’ll certainly have to make room for you. I don’t mind you staying with us, you might enjoy the quiet.”

 

“That sounds nice. Looks like it's doing the prince some good too.” Keith said, eyeing his employer to make sure he was no worse for wear. Lance felt like Keith took his job seriously but hated who he worked for, a few looks at Lotor was more than enough for Lance to confirm that.

 

“Oh, you said you needed to go into town right? I must be taking up all your time.” Lotor remembered.

 

“We can meet back at my home if you like? Keith seems like a very capable man.” The Altean’s gaze shifted between the two, damn, even Keith was tall for whatever species he was.

 

The two agreed and Lance was shown off the ship, not attempting to make much conversation with his escort out before he went about his day, making a detour to run straight towards his family’s house.  

 

He hurried down the familiar street, dodging around people with his sight set on that huge home that was once so full of life. He could see Romelle in the window, she was dancing in the kitchen while cleaning, her warm smile radiated  from where Lance could see her. She only lit up more when she saw Lance running towards the house, and rushed outside to greet him in the front yard with a big hug. Lance wrapped her up in his arms and lifted her off the ground, he’d missed her so much.

 

“What are you doing here? Is the target distracted.” Romelle asked quietly so other’s on the street didn’t hear, quickly leading her friend inside.

 

“Yeah, he’s at the ship checking on things.” Lance told her. Once inside, he flopped down on the couch,” Ro I think I found an issue.”

 

“What happened?” she sat next to him, ready to hear all the details of Lance shacking up with the prince.

 

Lance took a deep breath,” He’s got a bodyguard.”

 

“So?”

 

“The bodyguard is hot.”

 

“Oh no.” she sighed.

 

“And he’s coming to stay with us.” Lance groaned.” How am I gonna seduce the target while this hella cute guy is there?”

 

Romelle took everything in and thought for a moment, how could she help her best friend stay on track while this distraction was present.” Maybe… he hates working for Lotor. Maybe you can seduce him on the side and get them both built up til it's a total battle to the death over you.”

 

“Man what would I do without you?” Lance chuckled, taking her hand.” I am really hoping this gets done soon, you have no idea what he’s like. He… He snores! Louder than I’ve ever heard anyone snore, and-and he doesn’t do anything for himself. I cook, I clean, I get a few moments to myself before he wakes up and it's terrible. He clings to me like a pet. And then he does this kicked pup look and I have to feel bad for him. I feel like I’m watching an overgrown child.”

 

“That sounds worse than what I’m dealing with. Milo and Nali are okay, but Sami keeps asking where you are. He understands you’re part of this deal is important but they miss you.” Ro squeezed his hand,” You wanna figure out a night you can come over and see them? And then we’ll paint the town with flyers like we used to? Give Lotor a little scare?”

 

Lance beamed,” Hell yeah! I’ve been dying to do that. I feel so out of shape, I have to be all soft and proper in front of his highness, I wanna rough house with the girls and do some sneaky shit with you.”

 

“Lemme know when a good night is for you.”

 

Lance spent as much time as he could with Romelle, just sitting on the couch cracking jokes. He stayed a little longer just so he could see he siblings come home from school and give them hugs. He rough housed with the twins and read a book to Sami, carrying the three of them around the living room as if he were a giant. He was happy to be home, but soon it was time to go.

 

“Don’t go.” the girls begged.   
  


“I’ll be back soon.” Lance  promised.” Keep being good. I gotta take down the bad guys.”

 

“Yeah by kissing them.” Milo giggled.

 

Lance laughed, giving the kids one last hug and then turning to Romelle,” Alright, I gotta go.”

 

“Be the best two faced bitch I know you can be.” Ro encouraged, embracing him once again.

 

“You know I will.” And with that, he went on his way.

* * *

 

Lance didn’t get back to the cottage until the suns were starting to set. He walked down the trail with two sacks full of groceries hanging off his shoulders, a little spring in his step after having seen his family. He hurried down his pleasant little walkway, stopping to look over his garden for a moment before continuing to the door. A galra hoverbike haphazardly was sitting in his precious garden, a trail of where it hit a berry bush and trampled it's way to rest on one side of the cabin. Lance saw red and inside he could hear muffled chatter, one voice he recognized as Lotor’s.

 

He rushed to the door, hand firmly on the handle about to shoulder his way in if he had to. Just as he turned the knob and pushed the door open he ran straight into Lotor, who seemed to be waiting to catch him before he got too far inside to start yelling. The prince wrapped his arms around Lance and he was not letting go. As furious as Lance was he had to calm himself down, taking a moment to hide his face in Lotor’s shoulder and held on tightly in return until he felt he could calmly talk things out.

 

“I’m okay. I’m cool. Everything’s ooookay.” Lance said as he was let go, smoothing out his clothes and adjusting the bags hanging on his shoulder. When Lotor moved away from him, he could see, Keith was sheepishly standing in the kitchen, about as far away as he could get from Lance in the cabin. The Altean took the bags off his person and carried them over to the counter where the bodyguard was. Keith looked pretty apologetic, not something Lance could stay mad at.” Well at least it’s the garden and not the house.”

 

Keith sighed with relief.” If there’s anyway I could make up for it, just let me know.”

 

“Help me with dinner.”  Lance offered, pulling out a local vegetable from one of the bags.” My garden will regrow. This world will always renew itself long after we are gone.”

 

That same line, his mother had told him when he was young and didn’t understand why he needed to have such a deep respect for nature. He still was learning to love the world he lived on, but he never forgot how his mother smiled when tending to her flowers, or how she sung to the animals that visited their front yard. He smiled at Keith, a more genuine smile than he’d given Lotor in the days they’d spent together. 

 

And maybe Keith picked up on that change of heart, he took the vegetable in Lance’s hand and nodded,” just show me the ropes.”

 

Lotor sat on a stool, just watching as Lance and Keith made dinner. Lance offered to have Lotor help chop something up, but Keith quickly took the knife and advised against it. The prince just laughed it off, and politely declined while his bodyguard did all the work. Dinner that night was pleasant, with Keith there they actually shared a few laughs. Lance didn’t feel the need to be so prim with a third party. Lotor relaxed too, talking excitedly about what they’d been doing out here with Keith, all smiles.

 

After dinner, the altean stepped out to assess the damage to his garden. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t fix, not that it mattered, as soon as he had Lotor in his grips he would tear this place down with Romelle and build a beautiful house directly on the banks of the river that cut through the forest. 

 

He could see it now, Romelle in her favorite dress, enjoying the sunset in a chair with her feet in the water. She’d turn to Lance and take a dig at him, and he’d return the favor with the biggest smile on his face. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t picture life without her. She’d become such a big part of his life; a best friend, a roommate, a co-parent, a long lost sister. His better half for what seemed like always. Had it not been for Lotor, in a way, they would’ve continued being strangers. When he could put all of this behind him, he would keep her by his side.

 

Lost in thought as he stared at the track marks left by the hovercraft, Lance was tempted to sit down and continue his quiet daydreaming of a future with his best friend. He would’ve continued had he not heard the door open and hear someone approach from behind.

 

“Is it bad?” Keith’s voice sounded.

 

“I’d be more worried about your bike than the garden.” Lance admitted.

 

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck,” I took a hard turn at the wrong spot and went crashing into your garden. Lotor seemed pretty convinced you were going to lose it. Said you worked a long time on it.”

 

“He wouldn’t know.” Lance scoffed, the tone in his voice was almost that of disgust. He reigned it in and sighed,” I’m not going to stay mad at an accident. How are you settling it?”

 

“Alright. Lotor looks kinda funny hanging off that makeshift bed.” Keith chuckled.

 

“I offered him my bed, but believe it or not it was worse.” Lance told him. Lotor had laid down in Lance’s bed and with all the pillows and things, he was hanging off at his knees. It was enough for Lotor to decide it’d be better they slept separately.” I apologize for the lack of space. I can offer you my bed and I could sleep on the floor or see if there’s room on the couch bed with Lotor.”

 

“I’m not gonna make you give up your bed. I’ll sleep on the floor.” 

 

“Well alright, but if it gets uncomfortable feel free to slip into my bed. I don’t move much in my sleep so it’ll be alright.” Lance shrugged, ready to go back inside now to help make this blanket pallet of the floor for Keith. It was late, if the bodyguard was out here now that meant Lotor was already out or getting to that point.

 

They went back in together, Keith helped in the bed making, which was nice. Lotor seemed unsure of everything including trying to help make the bed in the morning after sleeping. Which was fine with Lance, he would be that sort of babysitter, it only made Lotor find more use for him. Keith laid on the floor just beyond the chest at the foot of Lance’s bed while the altean slipped off his over rode and crawled into bed.

 

“You have a different pattern of markings.” Keith noted, seeing the swirling pattern on Lance’s upper arm.” I’ve never seen that before.”

 

Lance touched his arm marking shyly,” My family all had these sort of markings. I never thought anything of it.”

 

“It's not a bad thing. I just thought it they looked neat.”

 

“Well thank you. And good night, sir.” Lance smiled, settling into his bed. Having Keith compliment his markings made him a little more giddy than he thought it would.

 

Keith was fascinating, Lance found himself side tracked in the most wonderful ways. Keith actually helped, and got Lotor to stop being so timid when it came to helping with things around the cottage. He helped Lance with the gardening, amazed by this planets ecosystem. He got up early when the suns rose as well and shared a brief few moments of peace in the early morning light with him. In summary, Lance had found a man he viewed as his type. It helped that Keith had a cute laugh, the Altean rather spend an entire day finding what made the other laugh than playing a character for Lotor to be interested in.

 

A few days went by with the bodyguard and prince in his home and it became more obvious to Lance that he was  **_so_ ** into Keith it might become a problem. He needed to get back on track somehow. The more he spent time around the bodyguard, Lotor seemed to become increasingly jealous. Maybe he could use it to his advantage. Actually that’s exactly what he was going to do. 

* * *

  
  


“I’d like to take you both somewhere.” Lance started one morning over breakfast.

 

“Where?” Keith was immediately asking twenty questions, mainly because his job was to keep Lotor from getting murdered.

 

“It’s a bit of a secret. Nowhere bad. It's just a walk a ways.” Lance told them.” It's my favorite spot in the forest and no one knows about it.” Lies. Ro showed him the spot, and his siblings loved going there too. He’d have to make sure she wasn’t planning on taking the kids there before they head on.” Put a little trust in me, I know this forest better than I know my own house.” Mainly because he’d only been living here for a month or so, and it’d been at least two years since Romelle moved in with him and his family.

 

Lotor perked up, a smirk on his face, almost if he were taunting his employee,” I love a good surprise. If Keith doesn’t want to go, it could just be the two of us.”

 

“I’m going!” Keith huffed.” I’m not going to let you get lost or whatever.”

 

“That’s understandable. I’d like to think we’re all good friends here, no reason to exclude someone.” Lance wiped his mouth and began picking up his dish, offering to taking Lotor’s as well.” There is literally nowhere on this planet that I can take you that would be dangerous.”

 

The two agreed to go along, wanting to see what Lance had in store for them. After a quick clean up, they all got dressed and put on their shoes before heading out the door. Keith had a knife in a holster on his hip, which Lance didn’t mind, the guy was just doing his job. The Altean took the lead while Keith and Lotor followed close behind, not sure where they were going.

 

Lance led them off the walking trail, into the brush, stepping over tall grass and downed trees. He seemed to get a little excited, picking up his pace while he could hear the other two fumbling behind. It was only when Keith snagged on a thorn vine that he asked for the pace to be slowed. Lance came back and helped free him, pricking his own finger in the process.” Ow!”

 

“You okay?” The prince and bodyguard asked in unison.

 

“I’m fine. Just got poked is all.” Lance sighed as a small spot of blood pooled on his finger. Before he could move Keith grabbed him by the wrist and stuck that finger in his mouth. Lance felt his soul leave his body, and judging from Lotor’s shocked expression, he experienced the same thing. 

 

Keith let go of Lance and shifted his gaze between the two aliens,” What? Do your people not do that? Humans do it all the time.”

 

“Why would we?” Lotor asked.” First aid is always available.”

 

“Oh man, you’d be surprised with all the things humans put in their mouths.” Keith shrugged it off.” Look, not bleeding anymore so let's just forget that happened.”

 

Lance looked at his finger, it really wasn’t bleeding anymore. He had to continue on with the knowledge that humans can stop bleeding with their saliva. The trio continued on for a ways, coming to an clearing with a pool of impossibly blue water. Accompanied by a beautiful waterfall that  cascade down from high above.

 

The Altean stopped just at the clearing’s edge, holding his arms out as if to reveal this remote spot.” Behold paradise, boys.” 

 

Lance wasted no time in hurrying to the banks of the shining water. It'd been quite a while since he had last been here. He couldn't wait for the outsiders to share in his enthusiasm, in fact he wasn't waiting. He pulled off his shirt and stripped down his form hugging underwear, revealing his slim waist, that was usually hidden beneath a couple layers of garb and his various pouch belts he wore. His slender figure now fully exposed to his two guests, but only for a moment as he jumps head on into the water.

 

He left his companions stunned as he swam from the water’s edge to halfway out to the waterfall before he came up for air. He looked like he was in his element. He pushed his wet hair back in such a way that made him look even better. The altean looked back at Keith and Lotor, who both were gawking at the man in the water.” Oh don't act like you've never skinny dipped!”

 

Keith snapped out of it, he probably done something of the sort before. He removed his tight shirt and was soon down to his skivvies too, joining Lance in the water with a wild grin. 

With his bodyguard joining the fun, Lotor had no choice but to join. He also stripped down and joined them in the water with a less than graceful flop. Lance beamed, watching the two interact, less of the boss/employee relationship and more that of friends. They both seemed to relax when they realized that Lance was possibly the best find ever. 

 

Lance dipped below the water once again, his silhouette in the water swam from the middle of this body of water to the waterfall, coming up as he approached. He found his footing just before the curtain of water and walked under it as he'd done many times before. It felt refreshing, almost magical in a sense. He leaned his head back just a bit as the water fell over his hair, minding his face of course. He moved out from under the fall and smiled, feeling replenished. It wasn't long before Lotor and Keith joined him on either side. 

 

He played it cool, noticing they were getting closer before finally sandwiching between them. Lance totally lost his cool, it seems while he was trying to play two different games they agreed on their mutual interest and brought a whole new game to the table. Keith was pressed to his front, one hand caressing his face, and Lotor was behind him, trapping him between two solidly built men. Lance blushed a bright shade of blue.  He could feel Lotor’s hands firmly at his hips, Keith’s other hand on Lance’s chest.

 

“You play a dangerous game, boys.” Lance glanced over his shoulder at Lotor.” I’m a lot to handle.”

 

He heard the prince chuckled behind him,” Keith and I have a mutual understanding when we see something we both want.”

 

Shit, so playing both fields was out from the moment he met Keith. He was at the mercy of two very hungry predators. Just when he thought he had everything in control, it was snatched out from under him. Keith’s eyes flickered up to Lotor and back down to Lance,” We don’t share very well, so you might get hurt. I rather let you know up front now.”

 

Lance swallowed, the bodyguard in front of him had this intense desire in his eyes, and he could feel both men waiting for approval before making any further advances. This was like a very entertaining previously undiscovered option laid out before Lance. Things could go so sideways so quick, more importantly it could involve some intense jealousy that Lance would be the center of.

“Then tear me to pieces.” Lance finally responded, not getting much of a chance to say much else before two pairs of lips attacked him. It was over stimulating, as Lance was spun between the two. Now facing Lotor, his lips clashed on violet ones, feeling Keith’s on the nape of his neck. He wasn’t sure who’s hand it was, but a hand slipped into his boxers, palming his ass before snaking around to the front.

 

Keith let out a growl, locking eyes with Lotor, who released Lance’s lips to return the growl tenfold. There was something intimidating about that Galra growl, but Keith wasn’t phased, he’s clearly butted heads with Lotor before. Lance whined between them, bringing focus away from the two alpha males trying to assert dominance over the other and back on him. The Altean was stripped from his remaining garment, keening for more. They went for his neck, Lotor’s fangs grazed delicate skin, Keith’s more blunt kanines left a pleasant tingle on Lance’s flesh.

 

The human and galra prince worked in tandem, feeling Lance up. Hands reached for his front, doing their best to behave while they had this fragile creature between them. Lance yelped in surprise as he was grasped and fondled, each of his partners emitting a gruff ‘sorry’. Lotor dipped, working his way down Lance’s chest.  He felt weightless, Keith grinding on him from behind while Lotor blocked any movement from the front, creating the perfect friction to get him riled up.

 

“F-fuck…” Lance gasped, suddenly being pushed up onto a flat rock being lapped with the current from the waterfall and the three parties within the water. Lance was set on his back, legs splayed as both men loomed over him.

 

“A beautiful sight.” Lotor murmured, caressing Lance’s thigh, minding his sharp claws. The Altean was in such a compromising position, exposed to them and anyone who would stumble upon this place. 

 

Keith shouldered his way between Lance’s legs, getting grabbed by Lotor who pulled him back in a display of pure power. Keith got in the other’s face, not phased by the snarl or primal claws the prince showed. “You’re gonna tear him up with those things! Back. Down.”

 

The way Keith puffed up his chest and shoved Lotor to be shorter than himself made the prince back off as told, regaining some sort of composure knowing his bodyguard was right. Lance closed his legs as the two squared each other up, it was frightening and exciting all at the same time watching them fight over who got to use him first. Lotor submitted to Keith, he hopped up on the rock with Lance and smiled, a bit of civility brought back when he was overpowered.” Keith will playing with you first, kitten~.”

 

The bodyguard gently nudged Lance’s legs back open, settling himself between them with ease. Lance blushed as the human’s lips met his skin. Keith smirked,” We’ll be gentle.”

 

“As gentle as we’re capable of.” Lotor added.

 

Lance swallowed, they didn’t look very capable of being gentle. Keith was probably the softer of the two, which is probably why Lotor agreed to let him go first. He dipped lower, pressing his lips to Lance’s cock, not shy in the least bit.  Keith didn’t seem phased at the different anatomy, the altean’s member was the a gradient of blue, being the darkest at the base and lightest at the tip. 

 

The human’s tongue flattened out licking up the underside over the thick bumps and ridges to the rounded head. Lance squirmed a bit, let out a soft huff, his dick secreting an a sickeningly sweet tasting fluid from the various bumps along the length. Keith didn’t stop there, he wrapped his lips around the tip, swirling his tongue ever so gently over it, slowly working his way down with each bob of his head. 

 

“Humans really do like putting things in their mouths.” Lotor remarked, getting the side eye from his bodyguard.  Lance rolled his hips, putting a hand over his mouth to suppress his voice. He could feel Keith’s hand wander down to his dripping wet heat, uncertainly exploring, watching for good and bad reaction. Lance reached for him, tangling his fingers in thick raven hair and tugging very lightly, encouraging Keith. He wanted so much more but clearly the two wanted to go slow, make sure they wouldn’t break Lance in just one go.

 

Keith pulled off his cock with a pop to focus on this new spot he’d found. Just below Lance’s length was slit, emitting a strong smelling pheromone indicating he was ready for anything just about. Lance only glanced down for a brief moment to see Keith’s pupils blown out from the scent alone, humans could get affected by altean pheromones too it seemed. 

 

“P-please…” Lance murmured, shifting his gaze from Keith to Lotor.

 

The bodyguard took a moment to get used to the dizzying high that came with being in the presence of an aroused Altean before going back in for more. This time slipping below to his entrance while Lotor teased him up top. The prince ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, watching him react, kissing him every so often and whispering praise.

 

Lance couldn’t do much aside from helplessly get eaten out and do his best to hold what little composure he had. Then Lotor reached down and began to stroke him, the Altean’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as that little extra bit of touch sent him over the edge. He climaxed, more of that thick fluid came out all at once, making a complete mess of Keith’s face and himself. Lance grabbed onto Lotor, who was closest to him, and hid his face as he came, biting his lip as he moaned, rocking his hips into Lotor’s hand.

 

Keith pulled back, licking his lips to get what he could and wiping the rest away with his hands.” Damn, Alteans are on whole other level.”

 

Lotor nodded as Lance slowly let go of him with shaky breath.” Are you alright?” Lance gave a weak thumbs up, surprised with how quick he came. He hadn’t done anything in quite a while and it showed. Hearing the prince speak again,” Think you can go again?”

 

More? They wanted more? He hesitated but decided he was good to go once more, and it looked like it was Lotor’s turn. Despite Keith’s warnings, the prince roughly grabbed at Lance, sitting him up on his lap, nipping his neck lightly with his fangs. Lance very carefully helped Lotor out of his underwear, just enough for his erection to be freed, sizing it up in his hand to see what he was working with. Shit, he was pretty big, perhaps a galra standard. Lance faltered, sitting with Lotor’s dick lined up to his still soaked hole, maybe he should’ve begged for Keith to fuck him first.

 

One of Lotor’s hands rubbed the small of the altean’s back reassuringly, judging by his dilated pupils he was holding back from going full force. Lance took a deep breath and slowly sat down, Lotor’s member was also producing a similar liquid which helped, it was a tingling sensation almost as Lance pushed himself not to chicken out. About halfway down at the most girthy spot, he let out a whine, a slight sting as he was stretched past his known limit. He was already so full he thought he was going to burst and there was just no way he was gonna take it all in one go. Lance settled on the halfway mark of Lotor’s galra dick and began to guide himself up and down, just trying to get used to it all.

 

“There you are. Good boy.” Lotor praised, every bit of him was stiff as a board trying to hold himself back. Lance lifted his head as the prince nestled his lips on the other’s neck, catching sight of Keith who was watching pretty intensely. Through half lidded eyes, he beckoned the bodyguard closer. He just wanted to be touching this man in some way; it was all he wanted. Keith got closer and Lance grabbed at his hand, squeezing it tight.  The bodyguard leaned in and kissed him, Lance could still taste a bit of himself on those pale lips, pushing his tongue into Keith’s mouth without a second thought.

 

Lotor was biting his flesh, leaving small but dark marks in his wake, claiming Lance. The altean moaned, Keith moved off his lips and down his jaw to make bigger darker marks, ones that Lance much rather have. Lotor rolled his hips, seeing Keith’s handy work on their new toy made him bit harder,  almost to the point of drawing blood. Lance yelped, he was going to hurt later, he could just tell with the competitive bruising.

 

Lotor bucked, making Lance slip further than halfway, his eyes went wide when he felt the prince’s cock hit his innermost reproductive organs. It was a lot, almost too much, the only thing saving him was the combination of juice providing pleasure and a bit of numbing. Lance help on for dear life, shutting his eyes tight as he was bounced with an endless stream of noises falling from his lips. Lotor was rough, overstimulating; biting and clawing while pounding upward into Lance, probably a lot softer than he would like from this position.

 

Keith got behind Lotor, taking white locks of hair in his hand and pulling hard enough to crane his head back. The prince’s eyes were dark and murky compared to the usual crystal clear blue they were, indicating he was lost in his own desires. Keith was acting as a distraction, getting Lotor to come back to his senses by heavily making out with him.  Lance was able to gain control of the pace once again, supporting himself against Lotor’s chest, peppering that lilac neck with gentle kisses. He could feel Lotor’s member twitching within him, he must love the attention. Lotor groaned, digging his fingers into Lance’s thigh. 

 

Keith pulled back just enough to speak,” let the poor boy go, Lotor.”

 

Apparently the bodyguard was also like 95% of Lotor’s voice of reason because Lance was let go, being pulled off of Lotor very carefully as the prince came, thick strings of dark semen spurt from the head of his cock. Keith was kind enough to help Lance achieve a second orgasm, which was easy enough, he was very sensitive from the first. Lotor straightened himself up and looked to his two partners when a grin,” We may have something here boys.”

 

Slowly they cleaned up and returned to their clothes left at shore. Lance had to be carried, he was wiped from the intensity of being tag teamed, and after taking Lotor he didn’t think he could walk anyway. The two took turns carrying him on the way back to the cabin while he gave direction on which way to go. 


	4. New Game: Survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've set up a few things in foreshadowing, lets see if I remember them in the coming chapters (also one of my shift keys doesn't work so if you see something that should be capitalized, but isn't... that would be why)

“Okay back up, what happened?”

 

“Ro I was tag teamed.” Lance held the communicator close to his lips, hiding out in the bathroom, examining his new bruises.” they are working together. I’m a fucking toy. Literally.”

 

“Oh yikes, okay. Are you alright?” She asked.

 

“It's currently midday, I’ve just only been able to hobble out of bed.” he groaned, Keith and Lotor had went out on an errand he sent them on, leaving Lance to fend for himself.” They  _ know  _ they went overboard and ever since we got back to the cottage they’ve been breathing down my neck to make sure I’m alright.”

 

“Awe, wittle baby Wance got it so good he couldn't walk?” Ro teased.

 

“please don’t make me relay the details.” lance groaned.” I can't show up in town like this. I've already got a target on my back for housing Lotor.”

 

“Lance, you got this. You took on the monster and lived to tell the tale.” her voice on the communicator calmed him.” take today to rest and keep playing these fools.”

 

“It might be easy to do. They went straight primal fighting over me in the water.” Lance said.” it was honestly kinda hot. You should've seen it.”

 

“the the last thing I want to see is two grown ass  _ naked  _ men fighting over my hoe of a best friend who is also naked.” She laughed.” But I'm sure for someone who likes the male form would appreciate that. Lance, I know it sucks, but I need you to rest up and continue getting dicked down.”

 

He sighed, knowing she was right,” I know I know. I’ve got a whole new game I’ve got to play. They’re dangerous together; unpredictable, aggressive.”

 

“Then we know the rules: Survive, strike when needed, don’t get discovered.” Romelle responded. He just knew she was probably writing everything down, keeping tabs on him and the other two players.” I’ve got eyes all over this town thanks to the fan club and a bit of my brother’s tech. You’re a blind spot for me, I think we’ll have to fix that. I can discreetly install surveillance if you need. In fact, it would make me feel better about not being in contact with you for days at a time.”

 

“I have a feeling Keith would figure it out.” Lance drummed his fingers on the counter.” I can’t risk it. We’re both going in blind.” he jumped, hearing the hovercraft coming down the path.” I gotta go. Talk later.”

 

“Be safe out there.” The communicator shut down and Lance slipped it back into his robe, slowly hobbling out of the bathroom.

 

He was just coming out as Keith and Lotor entered, he continued back to his bed not bothering to explain himself for being out of bed. He was grown man, he could go to the bathroom on his own; it was only a few feet away from the bed anyway. Just as soon as they saw him, the bodyguard and prince were on either side helping him back.

 

Irritably, Lance swat them away,” I’m fine, I’m fine. Let me walk!”

 

He sat down and pulled his legs up, before burying himself in the covers. Maybe his pride was just a little bruised from being bested by dick. Despite his new partners’ best efforts in coddling him, Lance was just in a mood. He laid in bed the rest of the day, either napping or staring up at the roof as Lotor and Keith did most of the housework. Occasionally he’d have to correct them on where to put things or how to do something, usually just flicking his wrist to push them in the direction they needed with a little gust of wind.

* * *

 

Fighting became the norm, Lance often got between them just to get them to calm down. Sleeping was a pain because they both wanted to get as close as possible to the Altean, leaving him squished in a queen sized bed. Lance found the only peace was when attention was taken away from him as a plaything and put into different activities, meaning Lance had to keep them preoccupied at all times.

 

Lance would leave on an errand and come back to a calm house, they got along just fine without the option of sex. How in the world did they operate before Lance ended up their plaything? There was only one way to find out; Divide and conquer.

 

First was Lotor, who might throw a fit otherwise. Lance took him on a picnic in the back yard, as it was the best place to sit and watch the nature. He laid out a square blanket and laid out the food he had prepped the morning of. Keith was inside the cabin doing whatever a human did best, he didn't seem too bothered with the idea of separate outings for one on one time and even agreed Lotor should have his turn first. 

 

Lance sat on the blanket next to the prince, listening to the wind. Lotor was all smiles, almost giddy in a way.” so what made you decide on these separate outings?”

 

“I can't get anything done with you two fighting all the time. It makes me wonder how you ever got along before I was the object of interest.” Lance said, smoothing his hands out over the fabric of his pants.” I can't imagine it's very productive.”

 

“ We've never gotten like this before. Usually one of us loses interest and we go back to business as usual.” Lotor admitted.” I've never felt so… Beastial. I lose my head and Keith puts it right back on.”

 

“Interesting.” Lance picked at the fruit platter sitting near him, taking a few berries to eat.” I have to say I've never seen a dynamic like your’s. But when it's just you, you're so… Calm. You fascinate me, maybe in the same way I fascinate you.”

 

“Perhaps.” Lotor mused. Lance’s bruises were fading, something Lotor felt guilty about; being so rough wasn't like him with an object of interest.” Are you doing alright?”

 

“I'm fine.” Lance shrugged.” Getting bit isn't the worst thing that's ever happened to me. I could be in a birdcage as someone's pet if anyone had the sick pleasure. I could be adrift in space far from home. But I'm here. With you and Keith, finding joy in the little things my life has brought to me.”

 

Lotor looked at this man like he was more interesting than the stars in the sky. Such little things in Lance’s life made it worth everything.” You find joy in many things, don’t you?”   
  
“It’s hard not to.” Lance said.” Out here, I have lots of time to think. I don’t know what’s beyond the sky, but I can take a pretty good guess if it’s anything like living here with a bunch of bored Alteans who have nothing better to do but gossip.”

 

Lance thrived in this two faced world, he was probably one of the best that no one really knew who he truly was. Romelle was the only one who’d seen his good, bad, and ugly. He may let a wall down while talking with Lotor in a space he’d spent so many hours. Lance let a real smile slip when Lotor laughed at one of his jokes.

 

“You know I’ve never just stopped like this.” Lotor broke a brief moment of silence.” I’ve been so wound up all my life. I wasn’t raised to enjoy this, I was raised to destroy it; to suck the life out of every resource I could and use that power for my own.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like a charming life.” Lance responded.” Your legend revolves around kindness and a heart of gold.”

 

“If they knew how tarnished that heart was, they wouldn’t welcome me so warmly. I have done many things I’m not proud of and quite frankly I’m not sure how to make up for them, or if I ever will before I waste away.” the prince admitted.” Which I’m sure I will be the reason for my own undoing.”

 

“Whatever you’ve done, I’m sure you will make up for them sooner or later.” Lance told him. He knew that what he said was meant with malice, because he would be the one to end Lotor, or at the very least ruin him.

“Maybe so.” Lotor smiled.” I think I’ve accepted my own self destruction. Whoever is the one to put the bullet in my head, I think I’ll thank them in my final moments. I don’t have any other option, seeing as I haven’t been able to expire or age natural in over five thousand years.”

 

“I suppose that’s the funny thing about life.” Lance shrugged.” And having an immortal father helps. Does it get lonely, being unable to age while everyone else progresses?”

 

“It does. Very much so, it does.”

 

A soft breeze shook the trees above them gentle, the running water from the stream invited small animals close. Lance grew quiet when they got near, encouraging Lotor to do the same, while whispering what creature graced the backyard. The prince was impressed with the other's knowledge of the wildlife, watching a strange creature with a bushy tail stop from it's commute to drink from the water. Lance moved closer to him, watching this in amazement even though he's probably seen it a thousand times over. Lotor jumped when Lance leaned into him, but settled back into it, putting his arm around his waist.

 

“You'll never see anything quite like this, Lotor.” Lance finally spoke as the animal scampered away.” And even if you did. It will never be the same experience twice.”

 

That made Lotor really stop and think, he’d been on countless planets and they all seemed to melt together; the people, the places, the nature, all of it just melts into one continuous blob of the same issues and same faces. Of all the planets he’d been to, he couldn’t say one thing about them that didn’t sound un-genuine. Here he was, sitting under this incredibly blue sky, surrounded by probably the most beautiful spot in New Altea and all he could look at was this wild Altean with soft brown curls and blue eyes brighter than the sky.” You make everything an adventure.”

 

Lance shifted his gaze to the prince,” I hope it’s a good one.”

 

“It is.” Lotor smiled.

* * *

 

Keith was a bit more complicated, he wanted a spot away from the cabin. So Lance took him hiking to the clifftop a bit away from the house. It's was a pretty easy hike, it was more like a walk up a steep hill. Lance found Keith was easy to keep pace with, and adventurous. The human would veer off the path to check out different plants and things he found interesting.

 

Lance grabbed Keith's hand with a laugh,” come on, you're not gonna wanna miss this view.”

 

“oh alright.” Keith smiled and continued with Lance, hand in hand. As they hiked, the hill began to even out as they came to the top. Tall grass swayed with the wind, from their spot they could see the treetops and as they approached the edge, the view became clearer. They could see where the tree line ended and town began, they could see the neighboring towns and even the landing pad where Lotor’s ship sat.” you can see everything from up here.”

 

“there's my village. Well, it's almost a city at this point. Everyone gets big heads because we're right at the landing pad.” Lance said, letting go of Keith to point.” and the neighboring village of Hothway. Nice folks, most of our produce come from there. And over there is Zi, the tech city.”

 

“I didn't realize how big this planet was.” Keith said, taking a deep breath in,” it reminds me of Earth.”

 

“What was it like?” Lance asked.

 

“a lot like this. Lots of tree and beautiful mountains.” Keith started.” Wide open skies with endless possibilities, these remote spots no one knew about and deep waters full of crazy creatures. And people, God there were a lot of people! Huge cities full of millions of lives just trying to get through the day to small towns of maybe thirty people. It was a trip, every day was something new. You never knew where life there was going to take you.”

 

“Why did you leave?”

 

The question alone made a thick silence, Keith wore an expression of regret,” I wanted to explore space. And my planet was very far behind in the space travel game. I got as far as it could take me and then I waited. I sat on a deserted planet for days, trashed my ship’s communications so no one would come looking. I was so amazed by how far I was that I didn't see a galra ship sneak up behind me. Lotor approached me and made me an offer I couldn't refuse.”

 

“What was the offer?” Lance looked at him, turning away from the view in front of them as they both sat to enjoy it.

 

“To get away. I wanted to be anywhere but Earth when I agreed to go with him.” the bodyguard rest his face on his hand, still wistfully looking out over the land.” I had no one. Mom left when I was a baby, dad fucked off to god knows where trying to ‘find himself’ while I got left behind in a little shack in the middle of nowhere. Went through a bullshit of a big brother program, and that guy dipped the first chance he got. Or least that’s how I remember it, he went into  space and never came back. So I’d figured I’d do the same.”

 

As Lance listened, he moved closer to Keith,” Do you miss Earth?”

 

“Sort of.” he shrugged, averting his eyes from the view,” I’d like to reconnect with my father and punch him for dumping me off like that; maybe get some answers about my mom. He never talked much about her. Said she was something he’d never seen before, an alien. I thought he was crazy, but seeing the things I’ve seen now I believe him.”

 

Lance was quiet, listening to Keith spill about his family life. The whole tone changed for a moment, Keith silently put his hand on Lance’s before he took a deep breath and smirked,” I guess you could say I owe Lotor. Though, I’m not really sure how I feel about him.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’ve seen that man do a lot of things for the sake of power, a lot of bad things… But I’ve also seen him do a lot of good.” Keith explained.” He’s an egotistical maniac that sometimes has a heart, I guess.”

 

Lance wanted to press him further to get more dirt on Lotor, but he decided against it because Keith would more than likely side with his boss.” I can only speak from the point of view from my people, he saved the Alteans so we’ve all been taught to praise every fiber in his being. I wouldn’t be surprised if he did anything wrong, but I just can’t see it. He found us this safe world, and even found us a second colony. He’s been nothing but kind to my people.”

 

“Yet he almost broke you.” Keith pointed out.” Haven’t you ever questioned… I don’t know, like anything from him?” 

 

Lance shifted, fading bruises still hurt like hell. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but Lotor roughed him up pretty bad.”Maybe I have a few times. Saying that to anyone in town would be treasonous though.”

 

“There’s a lot that I can’t tell you about what I’ve seen Lotor do.” the bodyguard said.” I wish I could, but if I lose this job, I lose everything.”

 

“I understand. Secrecy is everything.” he nodded.” we don’t have to worry about that for a while. I just want to enjoy the view with you, if that’s alright.”

 

“That’s more than okay.”

 

Everything with Keith was a little more relaxed. Lance wasn’t putting on as much of a show, he was just almost himself. He left out his huge vendetta against Lotor, but otherwise he was honest with the human. Lance let it slip he had a best friend, but didn’t say who, thankfully Keith didn’t press for answers. The altean looked out over the land and took it all in, his town was constantly on the move, and while he couldn’t see the familiar faces in the streets, he knew it was business as usual with the added tension that Lotor was still stuck on their planet. It kinda freaked everyone out, they’ve never seen him stay this long and the rumors were starting to spread.

 

“Why do hide your body in big clothes?” Keith asked after a moment of quiet, watching Lance have to pull his shirt back up over his shoulder and tie the strings in the front a bit tighter to keep it from exposing his skin.

 

“I had a big family.” Lance said.

 

“ _ Had _ ?”

 

“Well, with the second colony we’ve been split up.” he explained.” All my clothes are hand me downs. My mother was convinced I would be as big as my brother, he’s the tallest in our family and built like a tank. I think it’s safe to say, I haven’t.”

 

“Did they all get to chosen?”

 

Lance only answered with a nod, it was a touchy subject still, he hadn’t allowed himself to feel sad over it in a very long time.” I.. I never got picked. I made a scene when my mother left. I tried to fight the guard, I was so upset I went to use my magic against them but just as I was about to cast a storm, I saw my mom waving goodbye, telling me she would see me again.  I just… collapsed.”

 

“It must’ve been hard.” Keith put a hand on Lance’s back and moved it in slow circles.

 

“I was a mess. My home in town was huge, always full of life. Now it's so… empty. I couldn’t stand it. People I knew started avoiding me, they saw the immense power hiding in my fingertips.” Lance said.” They witnessed my worst moment and chose only to see that moment of pure blind rage after that.”

 

“So you moved out into the forest to get away from that gaze.” Keith voice barely came out above a whisper like he understood why Lance had isolated himself from the society he grew up in.” I know what that’s like.”

 

The altean smiled softly and leaned over to kiss Keith’s cheek,” We aren’t the monster they make us out to be.”

 

Lance let himself be vulnerable in this instant, Keith was seeing a raw part of the other that only Romelle has ever seen before. He surprised himself letting down a barrier around this man he barely knew. Keith pulled him closer, everything just felt right. His eyes fluttered closed as they kissed, the human held Lance tightly against himself, feeling the altean’s hand tangle into his hair and gently yank on it as their tongues clashed. Lance knew exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it, only he couldn’t have it. At least not right now, Keith’s communicator lit up with Lotor’s voice coming from the other end.

 

“There’s someone here! Hostile girl, foul mouth!” Lotor said with annoyance.

 

Another voice sounded a bit further away from Lotor,” Hostile?! You opened the door with a blaster pointed at me! Where is Lance!”

 

Lance turned a dark blue, blushing, he stopped making out with Keith and grabbed at the communicator,” Lotor, stand down! I know her, it's okay!”

 

“The best friend, I assume?” Keith asked with a chuckle, seeming rather pleased with himself that Lance was sitting in his lap telling his boss to calm the fuck down.

 

“Hurry back, I don’t like her language.” Lotor demanded while Lance could hear Romelle in the background cursing him out in Altean.

 

Lance handed the communicator back to Keith and got up,” We gotta move. Ro’s not very fond of Lotor, leaving them alone together is going to result in the destruction of my house.”

 

Keith let himself be pulled around as Lance grabbed his wrist and yanked him up to start running. Lance rushed down the hill like it was nothing, bounding over whatever was in his way. Keith snapped out of his dreamy state to pick up his pace when he saw Lance break away from him. Together they raced down the cliff side, a bit of competitiveness made them try to outdo each other as they hurried back towards the cottage. Lance didn’t want his current home to be wrecked by his best friend for being within ten feet of the prince. Keith seemed to feel the same as he didn’t want to see his boss get hurt by an angry altean.

 

Lance ran through the backyard and leaped over the stream effortlessly, and reached the back door about a second before Keith did. He threw the door open to find Romelle and Lotor inches away from each other, Lotor bent down to stare this woman in the face while snarling. Lance couldn’t help but lose his worry when he saw Romelle. He lit up,” Ro!”

 

She put her hand in Lotor’s face and pushed him away as she turned to her friend,” Lance!”

 

They rushed to embrace, Lance held her in the tightest hug he could manage, smiling so hard his face hurt. She whispered in his ear so only he could hear,” I would’ve killed him had you been a minute late.”

 

“You ruined my makeout session with the hot one.” Lance murmured back.

 

“That’s what I’m here for.” She giggled before they broke apart. Lance took a deep breath in relief to see the situation was now defused. Lotor looked pissy, having clearly had his day interrupted by this rude girl who happened to be besties with his new toy.

 

Lotor cleared his throat, Lance straightened up,” I believe introductions are in order. Romelle, Lotor. Lotor, Romelle.” Keith moved from behind Lance to next to Lotor.” Keith, Ro. Ro, Keith. Everyone introduced?”

 

“That would make it so.” Ro chuckled, looking the two men over before grinning at them,” I’m the best friend. I know  _ everything _ in Lance’s life.”

 

The emphasis on everything made Lotor and Keith swallow thickly. If she really knew everything then Lance must’ve told her about their waterfall trip. Lance nodded his head when Romelle told them. She walked around the house like it was her own, and sat down on the bay window seat. She seemed very relaxed around here which only made Keith and Lotor more uneasy, she looked at them with that ‘I know everything you did to my best friend’ gaze in her eyes.

 

“Stop scaring them, Ro.” Lance put his hands on his hips before going over to his guest,”They’ve been perfect gentlemen.”

 

Both Lotor and Keith jumped when Lance put his arms around both of them, squishing himself between them. Lotor’s frown disappeared when Lance grabbed at him, and turned towards him for more attention. 

 

She laughed,” Oh please, Lance I know you, you tell me everything.” she rest her head on her hand,” I would’ve had a bitch fit had they not been treating you right.”

 

Lance had initiated touch with Lotor and now he couldn’t escape it. He would have to endure being a bit more affectionate with the prince for the duration of his friend’s visit. Lotor didn’t seem very fond of Romelle either, Lance could gleam that much from the way they eyed each other. Now he was basically in the center of tension, keeping Keith and Lotor from giving each other black eyes and keeping Romelle from strangling Lotor.

 

The visit was nice though, Lance managed to break away from Lotor to sit with Ro while they chatted. Keith joined to conversation, actually getting along with her while Lotor sat back and said nothing. Lance was sure he’d have a lot to say after she left. Romelle behaved well enough now that Lance was present, having to keep herself from making dirty jokes since Lance was still playing ‘picture perfect’. When she needed to leave, Lance was able to slip out of the house with her to walk her down the path.

 

“Okay, I approve of Keith.” Ro said once they were far enough away.” He is so your type and cute, just like you said.”

 

“Thanks.” Lance smiled,” Ro, why did you stop by? Lotor was alone, I told you I had my day with Keith.”

 

“Exactly. Lotor was alone.” She nodded.” I didn’t account for him to have a communications device.” she looked away slyly, before reaching into her pocket,” By the way, you might want to give this back to him.” she produced the communicator and handed it off to Lance.” I bugged it.”

 

“You little sneak thief.” Lance couldn’t help but be astonished by her. She taught him how to lift things off people, so she’d always be the master.” I’ll slip it back into his pocket before he realizes it’s gone.”

 

“I was just gonna bug your’s so I could at least some semblance of an eye on you. I worry.” Ro told him, giving him a light jab.” Don’t get murdered out here because of some jealous brat.”

 

“I make no promises I can’t keep.” He chimed.”But I’ll be alright, okay?”

* * *

 

Lotor left to visit the neighboring towns with Keith in tow, and somehow getting Lance to come along. He didn’t leave his own town very often, seeing how different Zi and Hothway were compared to the last time he visited. Hothway was a quick stop for them, still a farm town with plenty of nice folk all happy to see Lotor while curiously looking at the Altean in his party. 

 

After a quick meet and greet, they were onto the bustling city of Zi, tech and fashion were on the only things this city cared for. This was Lotor’s scene, he met with the council for a brief stint and then dragged his two companions around the city’s fashion district. 

 

Lance looked around at all the figures in the windows, dressed to the nines in clothes he’d never be able to afford. He wouldn’t even glimpse at the price tag at the expense of saving his sanity. Keith looked bored, he didn’t seem to care for things like this while his employer ran around like a kid in a candy store.

 

“Earth likes fashion too.” Keith remarked.” I never understood it, but some people go nuts over it.”

 

“I think it’s nice, I just don’t bother. Wouldn’t be able to afford it anyway.” Lance shrugged as they watched Lotor consult with an employee of the store they were in.” being a witch in the woods doesn’t exactly bring in the high dollars. I’m living off inheritance left by my parents.”

 

“Was your family well off?” Keith asked.

 

Lance nodded,” It's old money. Like our family used to be prominent figures in our town but we’re not that anymore. I live on the bare minimum, I make a dollar here and there doing things like palm readings.”

 

Their conversation was interrupted by Lotor who was now pointing at Lance with a gleeful smile and the employees he was talking to were now focused on him as well. Keith chuckled,” That look means nothing but trouble for you, Lance.”

 

“Quiznak.” Lance cursed. Keith was right, Lotor and the band of employee he rounded up were now playing dress up with Lance. He got his measurement taken, he’s feet sized, and ears looked at for piercings. As Lotor’s object of affection, he had to play along, plus it looked like Lotor was paying for everything. The employees shamelessly shoved Lance into a dressing room and stripped him, despite his protests. He was forced into a sort of dress up montage as Lotor either approved or disapproved of the clothing they shoved him in.

 

Lance was stuck in tight black sweater and a pair of short shorts, making him embarrassed as he covered his butt with his hands where the shorts ended just a little below that. Lotor approved, much to Lance’s dismay. It was thrown into the growing pile of keeps. Keith all the while, was watching with a grin on his face, Lotor was choosing bodysuits, one pieces, and revealing clothing, he even went as far to encourage his boss to pick the skimpiest outfits.

 

Next Lance was pulled into a piercing shop next door and got gold studs in his ears, three on one ear and two on the other, and a nose piercing on his right nostril. He teared up from the needle piercing his flesh, squeezing Lotor and Keith’s hand as tight as he could. He didn't hate it, it was just a lot all at once. When all was said and done on piercing Lance actually liked it quite a bit. He was dripping in gold and shiny jewelry that straight up shouted “sugar baby". 

 

Lotor yanked Lance and Keith along from store to store, gathering more and more bags of goodies for Lance. By the time they were done it was too much to carry all the way back. Lotor called his soldiers for an escort, something he rarely did on his visits. Thankfully, the response time was quick as all hands were on deck fixing the ship still. Lance felt somewhat honored, sure he was Lotor’s doll, but he was riding in style and the only way back to the cabin was through town. 

 

Two vehicles came, one for them to ride in and the other to transport all of Lance's gifts. Lotor helped Lance into the vehicle with a smile, sitting him between Keith and himself.

 

“You were wonderful today. I want to thank you for putting up with all my dress up and such.” Lotor spoke sweetly. 

 

“It's only fair, you've been putting up with me and my humble home since the beginning.” Lance responded.

 

“You look like a spoiled pet.” Keith chuckled.

 

Lance leaned on Keith a bit,” you got into it too. You encouraged him.”

 

“Only doing my job to keep the prince happy.” he smirked.

 

Lance rolled his eyes and shifted to sit up straight once again. He felt weird, he left the fashion district in a skintight black bodysuit with a low rise back and long sleeves and the pair of shorts he had attempted to hide his butt in. His ears throbbed, heavy with the jewelry and now beginning to heal from the piercings. His neck dripped in gold body chains, sparkling brighter than anything he’d ever seen. Thoroughly pampered, Lance was exhausted and ready to go home and relax in his pjs.

 

People in his town lines the streets watching this escort come through, Lotor waved, but everyone just wanted to get a better view of this dolled up Altean he’d brought back. It wasn’t the same frumpy Lance they saw leave with him, he actually had a silhouette.  Everyone could see he unique spiral markings that flow down his back in this revealing clothing. This vehicle was an open top, or it didn’t really have a top to close, so everyone could see him pretty well in between these two men, who seemed rather protective of him. 

 

Keith turn his head and told Lance,” They’re jealous.”

 

“I can tell.” Lance nodded sheepishly as they drove through the center of town.” I just hope I keep my head when you two finally leave.”

 

This could go one of two ways, Lance could be adored by his people, or they would literally kill him for getting so close to a man they see as a god. On their way out of town Lance saw a couple of familiar faces; his siblings and Romelle, all waving as they passed. He waved back, going as far to stand up and lean a bit out the back while Keith and Lotor grabbed onto his legs to keep him from falling out.

 

“That’s a good look for you!” Ro shouted.

 

“Thank you!” Lance called back before they were too far away and he was pulled back into the vehicle to sit. 


	5. Chosen

Lotor’s affections only grew. Lance had new clothes, new furniture, new dishes. Hell, he’d have a new house if he would let Lotor tear down this place. He hated being so spoiled, he could barely lift a finger before the prince was all over him, clearly taking claim to the altean. It made Keith jealous, not that he would show it to Lotor, his job didn’t revolve around what he wanted.

 

It was impossible to do something by himself without either of them on him. He would throw on his old clothes to garden or go out and he would get asked ten million questions. The altean felt almost smothered. At night he would sneak out and climb to the roof to hide and star gaze. He wasn't a very good hider, Keith figured out where he was going for a good portion of the night and climbed up to join him.

 

“he’s gonna notice you sneaking off at some point.” Keith said as he pulled himself up onto the roof.

 

Lance only glanced at him before going back to gazing at the stars.” he can deal with it. I need a moment of peace to  _ myself. _ ” 

 

Keith didn't get too close to him, wanting to give the poor altean some space.” He really wants me to back off from pursuing you.”

 

“Oh really? I couldn't tell by his insistent hickey marking.” Lance rolled his eyes, grabbing at his neck where his flesh was also a full ring of black and blue bruises.” I might as well be the perfect little toy. I can't keep being perfect for him. I can handle all the alterations to my appearance, and all the gifts, but I… I haven't been able to relax.”

 

“You have seemed tense lately.” Keith said.” it's just what he does, he comes into someone's life and flips it upside down.”

 

“How do you do it?” Lance asked.” I've never been an object of hyper-fixation, it's it's hard to keep up.”

 

Keith shrugged,” I don't know. I just roll with it, didn't have much choice in the matter. I got used to it. I'm probably not 100% myself around him either.”

 

“So you noticed.” the altean chuckled, looking over to him.

 

“the difference is subtle, your speech patterns change, your laugh is more high pitched with him. Your eyes, I mean, damn I'm no expert, but your eyes give you away.” Keith told him.” You have this bright twinkle in your eye, and it kinda dulls. Lance I don't know what you're goal is with my boss, but I know an unhappy person when I see one.”

 

“If I only knew my intentions.” Lance sighed.” I was just being friendly I suppose. He seemed interesting enough. I can play this game until I die if it means keeping him from getting angry. I've seen how you two fight. But I don't want you discouraged from pursuing me.”

 

“You play a dangerous game.”

 

“I warned you that I did.” 

 

They sat on that roof for hours. Lance let out all his frustrations as he spoke to Keith, who was far more down to earth than Lotor and his big ideas of the perfect plaything. They got closer as time went on, the stars shone brightly as they talked. Lance ended up laying on Keith, far past being upset and now far more comfortable and happy with his partner.

 

Keith laid there with Lance, only looking at him. The human knew he was gonna be in deep the minute he saw the altean, but damn, he saw a slippery slope and grabbed a fucking sled because there was no amount of authority that was going to keep him from continuing to see Lance. He chuckled softly in Lance’s hair,” my boss is gonna be pissed.”

 

“why?” Lance asked, craning his head a bit to look at Keith.

 

“He couldn't pay me enough to keep me away from you.” he replied, a smile drawn over his face.

 

Lance blushed a royal blue, had he really gotten two men wrapped around his little finger? This was going to come to a nasty end, and Lance could feel it. It made his stomach churn at the mere thought of all the blood now on his hands alone. He sat up, covering his face in his hands, back to panicking he went. He could see all this coming to a head in many ways, while his family’s fortune telling is a sham, he had pretty good insight. 

 

For the first time he started to realize how dangerous all of this was. It wasn’t a game, it's was a twisted plot for overturning a fucked up governing system. He could lose everything, he could be tried for treason. He thought of Ro and his siblings, if they saw him in the middle of this mess it would be over. Now some serious feelings were starting to develop, Keith was a distraction, Lotor was getting possessive. He was one misstep away from tipping off the bodyguard and being a glorified stole bride for Lotor.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Keith asked, sitting up as Lance’s breath became more distressed.

 

With a heavy heart he shook his head,” I’m not, but that’s okay. I’m just… I’m just having some pretty late revelations.”

 

“About what.”

 

“Us. You and me and Lotor.” Lance brought his gaze back to the sky, the stars were still bright as ever,” I think I’m scared. I like you, like a lot. I could say one thing and it would be the end of everything.”

 

“Maybe not everything.” Keith put his arm around him.

 

“Maybe, but you’d have to have nerves of fucking steel and feelings just as strong.” Lance chuckled.” I’ve got some pretty big skeletons in my closet.”

 

“You and me both.”

 

Conversation died, they were too close, all Lance wanted to do was pick up where they left off when Romelle visited. So he did, burying his anxiety back deep within himself, he kissed Keith. The human’s lips were so soft, as was just about everything about him was; it was hard to keep his hands to himself. Sitting on that roof under the stars, Lance held onto Keith as not to fall, finding himself lost in pale lips, hazel eyes, and soft raven hair.

 

The sky grew lighter as the three suns began to rise. Keith was intoxicating, the altean could hardly get enough, just as he worked his way down the human's jawline, Keith looked up at the sky and nudged his partner,” hey… Hey.”

 

“hmm?” Lance grunted between kisses on the other's neck.

 

“the suns are rising.” Keith spoke softly. The altean stopped and turned his attention upwards.” I can't remember the last time I've seen a sunrise.”

 

Lance sat back next to Keith with a sigh, he would content himself with watching the dawn with the other. The bodyguard watched in awe, sneaking his hand into Lance's. This is what Lance wanted, a beautiful sunrise, a beautiful man at his side, and this peace of mind. They had stayed up all night just talking, that in itself was amazing, and now they were watching their very first sunrise together.

 

Just as the sunlight began to show above the trees, Lance sighed and made his way to the side of the roof he’d climbed up.” Lotor will be awake soon. I better make tea.”

 

“oh let him wake up on his own. You keep babying him like it's the biggest to do in the world.” Keith said.” he can cook for himself, he can clean for himself, and that man makes his own damn tea on his ship. Don't let him fool you, he just likes the attention.”

 

With that, Lance shrugged, and yawned, then he can do whatever he wants, I'm going to sleep.” 

 

“well then. Good morning.” Keith chuckled and waved to him as he climbed down. He smiled, scaling down the side of his house with ease, planting his feet firmly back on the ground. He walked around to the back door and went in, he could still hear Lotor's snoring, this morning it wasn't as loud as it usually was.

 

Lance crawled into bed as quietly as he could and pushed his body up against the sleeping prince’s. He only gave a groggy grunt in response and went back to sleep. Lance shut his eyes for what only felt like a moment, but in that moment it was perfect.

* * *

He slept far longer than he wanted, he woke the next day, well into the afternoon, with a yawn. It seemed to startle both of his partner’s as he sat up, stretching his arms out as he came to. Lance felt amazing, it was the most sleep he’d gotten since he started housing Lotor and Keith.

 

“Good morning~.” Lance smiled, looking at them.

 

“Afternoon sleeping beauty.” Keith teased.

 

Lance paid him no mind as he got out of bed and grabbed his robe. It was hardly that, it was a sheer black fabric that left Lance no privacy, not that he needed it, Lotor and Keith had both seen him naked on multiple occasions. He pulled it on and went to make his tea, all the while both men watched him, almost concerned.

 

Lotor may have just been happy to see Lance awake finally, there was only so much he could do with his bodyguard, who was also his romantic rival. Keith shifted in his seat, eyes fixed on the altean. Lance gave them a coy smile,” what are you two staring at?”

 

“How long do you think you slept?”

 

“Maybe a few hours?” Lance answered, pouring water into his kettle to set on the stovetop burner.” why?”

 

Lotor cleared his throat,” It’s been a day and a half. Keith was so kind to inform me of your night on the roof. Have you not been sleeping very well? I’ve never known an altean to sleep so long.”

 

Lance paused, he had found it hard to sleep between both of them, but he couldn’t remember any tossing or turning while he slept. In fact he slept so heavily he had that fuzzy haze feeling when one is the most relaxed they can possibly be. He shrugged,” I guess I had been cheating myself on the Z’s. It must’ve been boring without me for a whole day.”

 

He let the kettle boil, coming over to the table to see what they were up to. Cards were strew across the table, it looked like they were playing for a while without any real intention of stopping until he’d woken up. Lance walked over to each of them, greeting them with good morning kisses, as he was prone to doing in his morning routine. 

 

“Any plans today?” Lance asked.

 

“Check up on progress on the ship.” Lotor said.” the mechanics’ almost have it fixed.”

 

Keith nodded,” that's about it though. Even if the ship was fixed, there would still be a day or so before we could take off.”

 

Lance’s heart dropped, the ship was almost fixed meaning he would have to figure out a way to get this done a little sooner than he planned. Lotor watched the altean’s face drop, pulling him into his lap,” oh don't make that face, kitten, we wouldn't leave you behind~.”

 

“I would certainly hope not.” Lance sighed, maybe it would be easier to be taken with. He let Lotor hold him until the kettle began to whistle. He jumped up and hurried to the pot and grabbed it up by the handle, turning off the burner. As he went through the motions to make his morning tea, he could feel his partners watching. Of course they were, they'd just offered to take him with and he just agreed to leave with them. 

 

Lance came back with his cup and sat down, pulling his legs to up in his chair,” you really think I'd let you leave me alone?” he smirked,” besides, you'd miss me too much.”

 

This cocky attitude was rare, staring them down with intensely. Lotor felt that same intrigue he did when he first locked eyes with this eccentric altean man, it was like a knot in the pit of his stomach, that gaze was what drew him in in the first place. As for Keith, this was the first time he'd seen this gaze, and it was not aimed at him. Lance was locked on Lotor with intent to hurt, Keith couldn't describe what he felt seeing that look, but whatever it was, it was hot.

 

Lance almost got jumped when he raise his index finger in the air, Lotor stopped and sat at his knees waiting for the altean to finish what he was doing. Keith never seen Lotor submit before. This commanding air about Lance was deadly as he finished his tea with Lotor at his feet. He looked at the prince and nodded,” proceed, darling.”

 

Lotor pulled him down to the floor and kissed him. Lance tried to relax, but his whole body screamed for him to run. It was something in the way the prince touched him, the way he looked at him, the whole way Lotor acted about him. It felt wrong, no amount of convincing himself would change how wrong it felt to be held by this man; it made his heart race, and not in a good way. Once the taller man seemed satisfied, Lance got away from him about as quickly as he had invited the attention. Picking himself up to excuse himself to get dressed.

 

He went through all the new options, trying to find something comfortable, something big, or at the very least modest. In the background he could hear Keith teasing Lotor in the way he’d stopped when Lance commanded. It was unlike the prince, and his bodyguard knew that,” You might want to be careful, sir. Fall any further and he might take the throne from you.”

 

“Hush.” Lotor hissed, thoroughly embarrassed,” I wouldn’t let that happen.”

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

Lance found something he could work with, seeing as Lotor refused to let him wear his old clothes outside of sleeping or yard work. A simple babydoll style shirt and tight fitting pants; he hated it. He wanted so badly to wear his old clothes or at the very least have something new that wasn’t so form fitting. His people were not above corruption, he’d be snatched up in a flash if he wore this while going out by himself. Being affiliated with Lotor had some perks. With Lance now ready, Lotor and Keith joined him at the door to leave, seeing their partner didn’t want to waste time with what daylight they had left.

 

Lance walked with them into town, somehow falling into their usual dynamic with him between them. He hated going into town with these fancy clothes, and with Romelle tapping Lotor’s communicator, she probably already heard the ship was close to being ready for take off. He knew she would turn up in town while he was out, most likely she would come straight to the launch pad to meet up with Lance, pretending to have seen him heading that way. 

 

He just wanted to get to the ship and find out the status of repair. Lance would like nothing more than to get back to his house and sneak off to chat with Ro about it before he boarded this ship to leave. The streets were a bit empty, come to think of it. Very strange for a day like any other, the a few people were in the streets, some looked excited, others with bags in their hands and slung over their shoulders saying their goodbyes to people they knew. Lance’s heart dropped, it was a screening day.

 

His sisters were only two decatheobes away from being able to participate in the screenings, Romelle and him always had to dodge soldiers when screening days came around to get everyone. He couldn’t hide this time, he was with the prince and if he refused, Lotor would definitely know what’s. Romelle was probably hiding, therefore she couldn’t conveniently come bump into them. Screenings always took place at the pad, still, patrols came around to round up stragglers.

 

They neared the launch/landing pad and Lotor lit up seeing the crowd.” It must be a special day.”

 

“A screening day.” Lance said grimmly. 

 

“Oh then you must join them.” Lotor responded, linking his arm in Lance’s,” come, we’ll get this done and continue with what we came to do.”

 

Lance’s head snapped over to Keith, they shared the same panicked expression as the prince dragged him towards the soldiers at the front of the group. Keith was frozen in place as Lance’s expression silently screamed for help, revealing he may have a vague knowledge of what happens to the alteans chosen to go to the second colony. Everyone cleared a path as they saw Lotor coming with Lance, who was trying to regain his composure as he was pulled towards the front of the lines, all eyes on the prince and his toy. 

 

Lance straightened himself up, now standing in front of one of the soldiers with the screening information pad. He found some grace and looked at the prince who encouraged,” do go on.”

 

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, the last time he was found during screening patrols the centries had dragged him halfway to the screening point before he magically kicked their asses and dumped their robotic corpses off a ravine. Keith pushed his way through the crowd just as Lance accepted that he would have to go through with this. He turned to the soldier and shut his eyes in defeat while he was scanned, quiet whispers picked up in the awaiting others, wondering if Lotor’s plaything would be worthy of being chosen.

 

“Congratulations, you have been determined as eligible to travel to the second colony.” a death sentence. 

 

Lance swallowed back his anger and turned back to Lotor, bowing his head,” thank you for your time, but it seems I… I have been selected to join my family on the second colony.”

 

When he looked up, he could see Lotor’s conflicted emotions run across his face. Lotor turned his attention to the soldier,” when do they leave for the colony?”

 

“Not until later tonight, sir.” the soldier responded.

 

“Thank you.” Lotor then grabbed both Keith and Lance and pulled them away from the crowd. Keith was speechless, Lance couldn’t hide his disappointment, in fact he was trembling.  Lotor quickly pulled them into his own ship, only stopping once they were in an empty room aboard the hull. 

 

“It would appear our fun is up.” Lance said dryly, his throat felt thick with bile. He was now in the data banks to leave, he wouldn’t be able to get out of it unless Lotor were to quietly interfere.

 

“Lotor, you need to stop this.” Keith pushed his boss,” You’re the only one who can override that stupid system of your’s.”

 

Keith had the prince’s attention, keeping Lotor’s back to Lance, who was seething with hatred, forced to into a corner. While the two argued, Lance was silently listing all the ways he was going to kill Lotor from smothering to stabbing to even straight up throwing him off a cliff. Keith looked almost as pissed as Lance did, but the moment they turned back to him the altean swiftly changed his expression and threw himself at them with tears in his eyes.

 

Keith was the one to catch him as he sobbed dramatically,” I’m so sorry. This is such an honor, but I’ll miss you both so much. I feel like I’m being taken away.”

 

The bodyguard looked at Lotor and growled,” You made him do, you fix it.”

 

The prince looked guilty before nodding,” I’ll fix this.”

 

Lotor left the room, leaving Keith to deal with Lance, who’s crying slowed, but hadn’t stopped due to the sheer raw emotion he felt from hearing those words. He wouldn’t see his family, he would be boarded up on that ship and shoved in a pod to be a battery. Keith sat him down and comforted him the best he could, whispering,” Lotor’s going to fix it, it’s going to be okay.”

 

Lance wanted to tell Keith he knew, but both of them looked so worried about enforcing the rules with him, that Lotor was now actively working to reverse the outcome. Keith took his hand and said,” Is there anywhere you would like to go?”

 

“I want to see Ro.” Lance told him.” I want to see her.  _ Now. _ ” He wiped his tears away,” wait, I’m not being forced to be here. I’m going to see her.”

 

“Lance wait-” Keith watched as Lance jumped up and bolted. He was a quick little thing, Keith tailed him as fast as he could,” Lance! Lance just hold on!”

 

“No!” He huffed, picking up his pace. He ran down the ramp of the docked ship and rushed the short distance into town with Keith on his heels. Lance ran down these streets he’d grown up in, not even bothering to stop as the human called out for him, getting increasingly frustrated with the altean. It seemed he’d lost Keith, which was a relief, but he’d have to apologize later. Lance took a sharp turn down a neighborhood street and ran for the biggest house on the block, it seemed he was going home.” Ro! Romelle!”

 

He jumped the fence and ran to the door, jiggling the handle,” Ro, it's me! Open the door!” 

 

Inside he could hear movement, she was coming out of hiding. Quick footsteps ran to the door and unlocked it, flying open,” Quit shouting, the kids and I have been hiding all day! Come inside stupid!” She pulled Lance inside,” Were you followed? Where’s the target?”   
  


“Keith was following me, but I lost him in town and Lotor went to ‘fix’ what he did.” Lance hissed, shutting and locking the door behind him.

 

Outside soldiers were patrolling, Romelle dropped to the floor,” shit. Come on, we gotta get back to safety.”

 

Together they army crawled through the house, staying out of sight of the windows until they reached a rug in the hallway. Romelle reached under and the floor under the rug lifted up, revealing the hatch into a panic room. Lance crawled in, feet first, and hurried down the stairs, hearing his best friend get in and shut the hatch back.

 

Millo, Nali, and Sami were all sitting on the floor playing board games when they looked up to see their big brother. All three got up and rushed him, jumping and climbing on him, happy to see their big brother. Lance was happy to see them too, but he couldn’t stay for long,” I missed you guys, but I’m here with some bad news.”

 

“What’s bad? I don’t get good signal down here so I haven’t heard anything all day.” Ro piped up, sitting down at a desk covered in papers, all of intel, their slander flyers, and plans.

 

“The ship’s most likely operational.” Lance said.

 

She waved her hand in the air,” I heard that yesterday, you were passed out, they were bored so they were communicating with their team to check the status of the ship.”

 

“We went into town to go to the ship, I realized it was screening day and Lotor got excited because apparently he just loves he’s battery picking process so much.” Lance started.” He pulled me to the front of the line and I had no choice-”

 

“Oh my god, no. Lance, no, tell me you did not.” his silence and helpless expression said it all. Ro shot out of her chair and started shaking her head in denial,” No. No, this is not happening, they aren’t taking you from me! I’m not losing more family to that stupid asshole!”

 

“I had no choice. Everyone was looking. It's hard enough to make everyone forget the last time I had an outburst at an event like that.” Lance confirmed.” I was selected immediately. Lotor’s out there right now trying to erase the data or something, but if I don’t show up at roll call this evening and Lotor didn’t fix the issue, you know there’s going to be a man hunt.”

 

“I don’t care, I’ll hide you. I’ll take your place and kill him myself! I am  **not** losing you too!” She slammed her fist on the desk, sending flyers everywhere.” we’re ending this now! He dies today!”

 

Lance set down his siblings in favor of calming his friend, she was so worked up she almost punched him for grabbing her.” Give me more time, Ro. The worst thing that happens is I go into space for a while, but I’ll come back.”

 

“No-NO!” Ro shook with rage as he tried to rationalize with her.” You’re not going anywhere! You’re not stepping foot off this planet! If you go, I go, that’s always been our deal! You know that!”

 

“Aunt Ro!” the girls hung off her arms, trying to get her to come back from this rage.” we need you, Aunt Ro, please!”

 

“Au’ Ro, Aun’ Ro!” Sami joined in on the shouting, a new name in his limited vocabulary. Everyone was so panicked that they didn’t hear the small child until he screamed at the top of his lungs,” AUN’ RO!”

 

Everyone stopped, holding their breath in fear of the patrolling soldiers heard. It was only after a few minutes past that Romelle gave up on shouting she was going to kill Lotor herself, flopped down in her chair, and furiously began scribbling something on a blank sheet of paper. Lance knelt down and picked up his youngest brother, they didn’t want to speak until she did. Romelle turned back to her family and shoved the now folded up paper at Lance,” code words. Use them while your in space. I’m going to give you a bulky communicator so I can still keep an eye on you while your up there. Because the tap I have on Lotor’s isn’t going to work once you leave the atmosphere.”

 

“Okay.” Lance took the paper, understanding what this meant.

 

She reached into a drawer and produced the communicator and a small daggar.” I swear if you die on me I will go to space after you.”

 

“I understand.” Lance smiled softly.” as soon as all this is over I’ll come straight back and we can throw all this behind us.”

 

She got up and got in his face, pressing her forehead on his, having to pull him down a bit to be able to do this,” I mean it, McClain. Don’t. Die. On. Me.”

 

“I promise.” He looked her square in the eyes, so she knew he meant it.

* * *

 

Lance went to sleep in his own bed that night after getting a lecture about running off and Lotor reversing the result of his screening. He was told not to worry about being chosen, because that data had been conveniently “lost”. His partners clung to him when he finally settled down for sleep, it wasn’t uncomfortable, it felt almost safe. He put the whole day to the back of his mind and found sleep.

 

When he woke, it was chaos. He wasn’t in his bed, in fact he wasn’t even in the cabin anymore. The room had no windows, just metal walls all around. Fight or flight kicked in, Lance went flying out of the bed he was in looking around wildly as he tried to make sense of where he was. The sound of an automatic door sounded behind him, he whirled around and blindly swung at whatever or whoever was in front of him. The person grabbed him by the wrist, it was Keith, looking unamused with the greeting.” Do you always have such a flighty response to new things?”

 

“Where am I?!” Lance demanded.

 

“On the ship. Lotor decided to move you while you slept. I told him it was a bad idea.” Keith explained, letting him go,” and had it been him that walked through the door, you would’ve landed that punch.”

 

“Are we still on New Altea?” he asked.

 

“Nope, but don’t worry, all your things have been moved onto the ship. Lotor has been working with the crew to set up your space. He put you in my room for some reason.” the human offer him tea.

 

Lance took it,” sorry I tried to punch you. I’m not jumpy, I swear. The whole screening ordeal shook me up, I guess.”

 

“No worries. I think I’d freak out too.” Keith shrugged. It was awkward, this was the first time Lance had been in Keith’s living space and there was this uncomfortable disruption in the flow of things. The bodyguard sat down, trying to find words for something he wanted to say.” so, um… You… Know, don’t you?”

 

Lance snapped to attention when Keith asked.

 

“What happens to the alteans that are selected to go to the second colony.” he elaborated.” I know you’re smart enough to put two and two together. I saw the way you looked at me when he carted you over to the crowd. There’s no way you don’t know.”

 

The altean averted his gaze into his cup of tea and nodded.” I lost it when they took my mom from me. I wanted answers, and well… sometimes you find the answers you knew were there and you hoped weren’t true. That’s when I found out. So I stopped going, I hid from screening patrols promised myself I wouldn’t let them take me too.”

 

“Is that why you ran to find Romelle? Does she know too?” 

 

He wanted to tell Keith the truth, but even going this far was crossing a line he shouldn’t.” No, she doesn’t. I ran to her because I wanted to see her one last time before I left. She hugged me and told me to say hello to her brother and parents for her. Because I didn’t think Lotor would’ve erased the data collected yesterday.”

 

“Okay. this might be a problem.” Keith ran his hand through his hair, thinking.” I won’t tell him you know. There’s a lot of things he doesn’t know that I keep from him, what’s one more?”

 

“Can I tell you another secret?” Lance asked, walking over to him.

 

“What?”

 

Lance placed a chaste kiss on Keith’s lips with a smile,”You’re a better kisser than he is.”


End file.
